


Smutty Teen Wolf BoyXBoy One-Shots

by BrendenOBrien4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bullying, Come Swallowing, Crushes, Dominance, Foot Fetish, Gangbang, HaleCest, Hermaphrodites, Humiliation, Incest, Kink, Kinky, Knotting, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Orgy, Pack Orgies, Pervy Derek, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Secret Crush, Sex Change, Submission, Watersports, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/BrendenOBrien4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty Oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please... Don't Hurt Me - Sterek (Young Derek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink Category: Watersports

Freshman Year has been a train wreck for Stiles Stilinski, being introduced to the supernatural world because of his best friend, Scott McCall, and being ditched by Scott for girls. It's no secret that before the bite they were both losers and no one noticed them, but now Scotts popular and Stiles is the schools target to tease. He was also snatched out of the closet, he had told Scott in middle school, Scott must have told someone and now the whole school knows.

Before lacrosse practice the guys have to change into their gear, someone voiced their opinions to the coach and now Stiles isn't allowed to be in the locker room until everyone's dressed because it makes some of the team members uncomfortable.

_\----------Present Day----------_

"Is everyone dressed?" Scott asked and everyone nods, he goes out to the hallway to let Stiles in. Stiles isn't afraid to admit he's a little bothered by this, someone had told the coach they felt uncomfortable with him being in there because he's gay... He hadn't stared or even glanced at anyone in there when he changes.

Stiles flopped his bag down and then opened his locker, not noticing that his bag was unzipped. A book fell out and slid to the team Captain, Jackson Whittemore's feet. He picked it up and opened it up and begins reading it, "Dude, give me it back," Stiles tried getting it back but some of the teammates held him back while Jackson was cracking up. "Is this your diary Stilinski!?" Jackson taunted and he found it, "Just give him it back man..." Scott asked but didn't move to prevent him from reading it.

"Am I mentioned in this?" Jackson said flipping through the pages, "Please... Jackson gives it back," Stiles began tearing up from embarrassment. "Jackson, leave him alone and give the diary back," Derek had said, "Journal!" Stiles corrects him.

Jackson raises a finger in Derek's direction for him to wait. "August 19th, 2016..." Jackson read using a valley girl voice to further embarrass Stiles, "Nooo!" Stiles reached for the book but Jackson dodges it. "Today in chemistry class, I was paired with Derek Hale... He's SOO hot, Maybe it's because Derek and I had great chemistry," Jackson added some words and that last part in there.

Jackson and the whole locker room held their stomachs from laughing so hard, Stiles looks at Derek red face but Derek wouldn't make eye contact. Derek teased Stiles like the rest of the school but sometimes he'd be nice and they get along, Stiles gained a little crush on him when he started being sweet, he also found it hot when he'd tease him sometimes too.

"That's enough fun for today's take 3 laps now!" Coach Finstock took the book away from Jackson and whistled in his face, "the rest of you take a lap while Stilinski changes," Finstock whistles and everyone groans "Fine, then all of you can take 4 more laps!" He yelled and then ran out before they got any more laps.

Stiles goes to his locker and grabs his equipment, "Sorry champ... That must hurt," Finstock said with sympathy and give Stiles back his book. Stiles gives Finstock his equipment "I'm sorry... I can't fucking take this anymore, I don't even feel like a part of the team, I can't even take a sip of water without the teammates staring me down like I'm going to make a move on them," Stiles rants. "It's your choice... But I was thinking of placing you in the starting line **(Sorry if that's wrong, I don't do sports lol)** ," Coach understood but was disappointed at the teammates for teasing Stiles. Stiles puts his book in his backpack and then walks out.  
\------ _11 minutes later------_  
Stiles couldn't drive home because his jeep is in the auto shop being fixed up. He called his dad but he's busy, Mrs. McCall was going to pick him and Scott up after practice but that won't be for another one and a half hours. Stiles got up and began to walk home, he was waiting in the hallway. A couple seconds before that on the lacrosse field Derek was waiting for everyone to be distracted before he asked Coach if he could be excused.

Stiles was almost to the door before he heard cleats clicking on the floor, he stopped to look behind him. Derek ran fast towards him, before Stiles could begin to run Derek covered his mouth and dragged him into the bathroom. Over the summer the school had spent some extra money to install single bathrooms.

"The janitor will come in here to clean any minute, and she will catch you if you beat me up," Stiles tried scaring the older and stronger boy, but they both knew the janitor had already cleaned up in here. "P-please don't hurt me... I-it's unfair since I'm a small human and you're a werewolf," Stiles tried intimidating him with the secret that Scott had told him but Derek's unphased by it. The begging just made it more satisfying for Derek.

"Get on your knees," Derek said calmly while cornering a cowering Stiles, "W-what?" Stiles asked trembling from fear. Derek became impatient and forced Stiles to his knees, not enough to injure him but just enough for him to feel it. Derek would never physically hurt Stiles, since they had been chemistry partners Derek sneaks and looks through Stiles laptop when he's completely oblivious, they luckily sit at the back so he doesn't have to be paranoid if anyone's watching him besides Stiles. Derek found a lot of things, he forwarded them to his own email and likes to pleasure himself going through the erotic files. Derek made sure that Stiles wouldn't find out Derek had been going through his files and email being a little perv.

"Open your mouth..." Derek said confidently but still nervous every because he doesn't want to go too far and force Stiles to do anything he doesn't want to. Stiles didn't hesitate to submit, he is quite the submissive on sex cams, he had just never lost his real virginity. Some of the things that Derek forwarded to himself were videos of Stiles roleplaying with guys pretending to be forced to have sex. Stiles and Derek both have that kink but do not like non-consent, "I've gone through your computer files," Derek pulls Stiles short hair and Stiles eyes grow wide, "tell me if I'm going too far," Derek said sincerely.

"Those videos of yours make me so horny... Now every time I see you I want to make you scream my name begging me to quit," Derek confessed but going back into character. "Please Derek, just let me go," Stiles begins to roleplay and winked at Derek. "You dirty slut... You deserve to be punished," Derek growled and his eyes turned electric yellow, a surge of fear goes through Stiles along with adrenaline.

Derek flops his 9-inch dick out of his gym shorts and Stiles licks his lips, he moans at the pain when Derek tightens his grip on his hair. "Open your mouth," Derek commands again and Stiles obeys, Derek is already semi hard. "I haven't peed all day... I had two teas at lunch but I haven't felt like going... Maybe this is the perfect punishment," Derek smirks and Stiles eyes grow wide. Derek sticks his dick in the younger boys mouth, Stiles sealed his lips around the shaft. He was scared because this was his first time, and first time drinking piss, he had always wanted to though.

"If you spill any of my pee I will come up with a worse punishment..." Derek said breaking character, Stiles looks up at him challenging him, Derek shoots him a look to not disobey him. Derek wanted to stay in character but he couldn't, this is his first time that there are lips on his dick so it's overwhelming. He has to focus on peeing.

It didn't take very long because he really had to pee, this felt ten times better than peeing the morning in the toilet. He loved hearing his piss run against the smaller boy's cheeks, quickly filling up his cheek, it drove him insane hearing the thirsty boy gulp up every bit of his hot yellow liquid.

At first, it just tasted like hot water and then it gradually became more pungent the closer to empty Derek's bladder got. "You're doing so good Stiles... Almost done," Derek moaned out of sheer pleasure, Stiles moans just to tease Derek. "Drink it all up baby boy," Derek said as the last ounce of pee left his bladder. Stiles slurps but then begins to blow Derek, his legs get weak and he slides to the wall to prop himself up. He's now fully out of character and is not pushing Stiles head to go deeper.

Stiles can feel Derek's veins in his penis tense and his balls slowly rise up to his body, he know he's about to cum. Stiles snaps and looks up at Derek making eye contact, Stiles makes his best puppy dog eyes and then licks the tip of the dick. The force of the cum shooting on his face surprise him, he was planning on it to be weak and go straight in his mouth but it went on his nose. Derek cups Stiles cheeks and thrusts himself Stiles mouth as he cums.

Derek shot out his large load and emptied out, he became breathless and sank to the floor letting his legs rest on Stiles thighs lazily straddling him. "I knew you wouldn't enjoy this," Stiles said sarcastically and Derek chuckled. Stiles looks down at Derek's knotted cock and feels it, "C-careful... It's really sensitive when it's knotted," Derek asked. "I read somewhere werewolves only knot with their mate... Is that true?" Stiles asked not wanting to sound dumb or give his hopes up, "yeah... It's true," Derek grinned.

Stiles leans in to kiss Derek, he got centimeters away from his lips before Derek stops him. Derek tisks "Baby... You didn't take all your punishment," he smiled evilly, Stiles was nose, mouth, chin, and jaw was dripping with Derek's cum and piss. "I guess we can't kiss until I think of another punishment..." Derek sighed and Stiles glared at him. Derek begins licking his cum and pee off of Stiles face, once he cleaned Stiles face he went in for a kiss. At least that's what Stiles thought... He waited for Stiles to open his mouth wide enough to spit all of the pee and cum he had saved in his cheek. "Maybe next time," Derek smiled standing up.

Stiles pouted as Derek pulled up his pants and started hiding his knotted boner, Derek helped Stiles get up and then clean up. Derek drove Stiles home, just plotting a worse punishment for his little slave.


	2. 17 is enough! -Sciles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one-shot, Scott isn't a werewolf, and they are in the 2nd semester of freshman year.   
> Kinks: Minor Foot Fetish

The school bell just rang dismissing everyone from 4th period, Scott and Stiles have the same class for 5th. So he and Scott like to meet up and walk to class together, Scott usually goes straight to the water fountain where they are to meet, but the teacher kept him behind to speak with him about his grades.

After the teacher finally let him go and Scott walked to the fountain stitching his eyebrows together confused, he had been studying day and night and he is still failing. This is his breaking point, before he had a little faith he could make good grades, but not now. Scott saw a crowd of people blocking his sight of the water fountain, his heart sank and ran towards it.

"You like this? You little fag?" The School's quarterback Senior, Chad, had Stiles cornered between the wall and fountain. Chad is the tallest guy in school, 6'7, he looks like a professional football player, Stiles hasn't hit his growth spurt yet so he's 5'6.  Stiles was cringing in fear and Chad is running his hand down Stiles waist, he started palming Stiles groin and then grinding on him.

**Scott's POV**  
"Back off of him!" I yelled and grabbed him by the collar using all my strength to pull him off of Stiles, I didn't realize how strong I was because I got him off of Stiles and on the floor. Some of the kids cheered and then Chad got up slowly. I got into a fighting stance "Scott please, let's go..." Stiles pulled at my bicep. I considered it and began to walk away, Chad punched me in the back and spit on me.

I noticed that Jackson had just stopped to check out what's going on, we sorted out our differences a while back. I made eye contact with him and I nodded toward Stiles, Jackson grabs Stiles by the wrist pulling him away from us. I turn around and look up at Chad. "Are you just gonna stand there retard?" Chad  mocked me and then try spitting on my face but I moved just in time.

I kick him in the shin and the back of the knee sending him to the floor, I get on top of him and begin swing fist in his face. I was winning in this fight up until some of Chad's friends got in the fight, they kicked my side sending me to the floor and then they all started stomping and kicking my torso. A teacher finally broke up the fight, he had paid more attention to the football players. Once he wasn't looking I took off grabbing Stiles on my way, he was on the same page me and he got out his jeep keys, we hopped in and then drove to his house.

I've gotten in 17 fights this school year, I know this because mom grounds me. Stiles really hates hit when I get in fights, he's been completely silent on the way here. When we parked I realize that I can't really move, me running must have been adrenaline, there is no way I can walk without fainting.

"Are you ok?" I asked Stiles, I totally forgot to ask him, he was just molested in front of most of the School. He looked at me like I'm crazy "Did you seriously just ask me if I'm ok after watching you get beaten up by the football team because of that douche?" He said very heatedly. I nod looking down at my feet "I'm sorry..." I said ashamed, he signs and then gets out of the jeep to help me walk.

I hit my growth spurt, it's kind of funny to be helped by Stiles who's 5'6 and I'm 6'1. We struggled a bit but we managed to work together to get upstairs to his room.

**Stiles POV**

I help Scott lay down on my bed, putting some pillows behind him so he is comfortable. I shut the door so if Dad comes home he won't tell Scott's mom, who probably already knows by now. I grab the first aid  kit I got after Scotts 5th fight. "Are you mad at me?" He asked  with his puppy dog eyes, "Yes Scott... You need to stop fighting before you get seriously hurt," I scolded him. My heart broke looking into his eyes after I said that, he looks like a kicked puppy. "If you get in one more fight I'll tell dad to arrest you," I joked and Scott panicked, "please don't..." He whined, "well don't get in another fight..." I said seriously this time.

I wet a towel and began cleaning some of the bruises that are bleeding on his face, "take off your shirt," I ordered and he obeyed. "S-Scott... Please stop fighting," I begged and a tear streamed down my face, it looks like he has two broken ribs. "Stiles... He hurt you, I had to," he started crying too. He had pulled me closer to him, I looked down at his lips and then into his eyes. I shut my eyes and then collided our lips, he needed this just as much as I did. We have had a tension that needed to be broken a couple years ago, I knew we both like each other. He dominantly grabs the side of my face and takes control sliding his tongue in my mouth.

We pull apart after 4 minutes, "You're so beautiful..." He caresses my face. I peck him on the lips for a second and then lower down to the end of the bed, "I don't like it when you get in fights because you get hurt... I will reward you for protecting me, but if you get in another fight I'll punish you," I said and he nods confused.

I move his legs so I can get in between them, he moans because he knows what I'm doing. "Do you want the reward?" I look up at him to make sure he is ok with it, he violently nods his head. I unbutton his pants and take out his penis, "woah..." I said because he is huge. I look up at him and he doesn't know if I want him to touch me, "Can I touch you?" He asked. "Scott... I've had a crush on you since we met, every inch of my body is yours," I said letting my submissive shine through.  He bit his lip because he loves this, I know because we like to watch porn together, we never touched each other like this until now.

I pump his dick up and down and play with it until its fully hard and then I take all of it into my mouth, I've been practicing with a banana. He runs his hand through my hair and tugs "uh... Stiles," Scott moans, this turns me on so I blow him faster. "Stiles," he stops me and my face goes red "you didn't like it?" I asked embarrassed, "I fucking loved it... I just want this to last for a while, I'm close," he said blushing and I chuckle, I've always lasted longer when we watch porn.

"What do you want to do then? I don't want you to fuck me because I will hurt you," I said concerned about his pain. "Can I give you a rim job?" He asked and I nodded, I moved and the bed sunk down some. He hissed in pain from that little movement "let's think of something else," I sat down, "do you have lube and a dildo?" He asked. "Are you dumb? Of course?" I said and then carefully got off the bed and got it from box full of sex toys under the bed and handed it to him.

He got the lube out and pumped some into his hand, he patted by him and I lay on my back I spread my legs. I haven't had anyone else besides my fingers and dildo inside of me, so I'm sort of nervous I'll do bad. Scott  rims his fingers around my hole and then sticks a finger in, I arch my back and moan. His fingers are more manly and rough than mine, "deeper," I moan quietly and he sticks in a second finger. "Mmmh Scottie..." I bit my lip, I reach for his dick but it's too far so I use my foot. "This is so hot Stiles," He does his cute little whine. I planned to give him a foot job but as soon as my foot touches his dick he blew his load. "I win," I laughed "Shut up..." He blushed covering his face, "Can you cum on your foot... I want to lick it off," He said. It turns me on a little "But they're dirty," I stated, "Stiles... you have the cleanest feet in the world, they are so cute," He said. I don't know how feet could be cute but he his right about me having clean feet, I spend hours each week cleaning, giving myself pedicures, and taking care of my feet.

Some of his cum is on my foot so I position myself so I can cum on it too, I begin masturbating but then he swats my hand off and he begins giving me a handjob. It wasn't long until I blew my load. "Lay back down..." He commands and I obey, I relax and he grabs my ankle greedily and begins kitten licking my foot. It tickles a little but is still hot, "I have tons of kinky stuff I want to try," He moans, "Hurry up and feel better so you can fuck me... I need you in me soon," I said submissively, he moans and continues licking our cum off my foot.


	3. Truth or Dare - Sciles, Stackson, Scackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First less kinkier verison of Kinky Truth or Dare

A week ago the pack had decided it would be a good idea for some pack nights to have guy and girl nights. The point of pack nights is for everyone to get to know one another better, but how could people bond if the boys and girls are sucking each other's faces off. So Derek decided for the guys to have a pack night at his old house, and the girls have a pack night at the loft.

Derek had been working in his old house that was burnt down, a lot of work. He had patched up all the holes in the house and built a new roof and porch, he fixed the walls and floors in the house, he installed AC units, he had help from an exterminator to get rid of the bugs... He doesn't like bugs. The only things he had left to do was paint, furnish, and decorate the place like it was before, which will be easy. The layout of the house has been burnt in his mind when the house burnt down along with his family, he thought of it as closure, his parents would have wanted him to raise his family and pack there.

The first ones to arrive are Stiles and Scott who came together, and then Ethan and Aiden, Liam, and then Jackson. Isaac had been there all day with Derek helping him with the house, he painted a whole room and was rewarded by his alpha. **;)**

The boys wanted to help with the house too, they got a lot of painting done within an hour. "Thank you guys... Let's take a break and have some fun," Derek smiles gratefully. The boys come out of their rooms that they were painting, "Um... Scott, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Jackson asked timidly. Jackson had been painting a room with Stiles, and Scott was painting with Liam. Jackson and Stiles have been getting along a lot lately, Jackson developed a crush on him in the process. He's heart would, his heart melts every time Stiles laughs and smiles.

"What's up man?" Scott asked, "Has Stiles been acting strange around you?" Jackson said sheepishly not wanting to show that he cares about the boy with whisky-colored Doe eyes. "Yeah, yeah he has... It's a combination of stress for school and stress about tonight," Scott explains. He told him "Stiles has never been comfortable around just men. When he was younger a group of guys teased him and beat him up," Scott said with sympathy. "So I make him nervous? He's afraid of me?" Jackson said with wide eyes, "N-no his just always nervous around guys, he's nervous around me sometimes too... I love that your worried Jackson, but why? Don't you hate him?" Scott asked.

Jackson closed his eyes and sighed "I like him..." Jackson said and Scott caught on, "that's awesome man, let's go have some fun ok?" Scott comforts Jackson because it looks like he's about to break down. Scott didn't say he also has feelings for Stiles... But he has plans.

They walked into the living room and saw that Derek brought out the vodka laced with a special moss that makes it possible for werewolves to get drunk off of. Everyone was downing shots, Stiles was chugging it. "Ok, ok that's enough buddy," Scott grabs the bottle and Stiles frowns at him, Jackson chuckled.   
_\-------------_  
 _A couple hours later_  
The effects of the vodka was wearing off of the wolves and Stiles sobered up a bit. They had decided to build a bonfire, some of the boys dug a hole. Stiles and Jackson went into the woods to gather firewood. Jackson was almost sober now, he was hyper aware of Stiles. Stiles keeps stumbling and now he finally trips and Jackson quickly catches the boy before he hit the ground, the moonlight only made Stiles porcelain skin look more beautiful. Stiles went into a fit of giggles "thanks WolfBoy," he laughed, Jackson smiled at the nickname he was given a couple weeks ago. Jackson helped Stiles up and walk, Stiles stood on his tippy-toes and kisses Jackson on the nose thanking him. "Thanks..." Jackson giggled and went red, they continue to find firewood.

It takes a couple minutes for them to get the fire started "Guys! Let's play truth or dare," Stiles announced and everyone agreed excited. "I'll go first, Derek truth or dare?" Stiles asked as they all sat in a circle, "Truth," Derek said. "Pussy..." Stiles muttered and we all laughed, "Have you ever fucked one of your pack members... And is it one with Bambi eyes, short curly blonde hair, and his name starts with I-saac" he hiccups, I laughed because it was a dead give away.

This took Isaac by surprise and he turned red blushing, everyone can smell their arousal towards each other. "Yeah," Derek grinds his teeth, he knows if he lied the other wolves would know it's a lie so there isn't a point of lying. "Awe, that's so cute," Stiles smiles at them, "Jackson, truth or dare..." Derek quickly changes the subject. "Dare," Jackson smirked, Derek thinks for a good dare. "Dare him to make out with Stiles," Scott says and Jackson stares at him like a kicked puppy. "Yeah, I dare you to make out with Stiles," Derek smiles evilly.

Jackson felt numerous things, anger towards Scott and Derek, he wants to kiss Stiles, but he wants Stiles to remember it. "I-It's ok Jackson... It's just a dare right?" Stiles asked, Stiles has had a crush on Jackson for forever, everyone knows except for Jackson of course. Jackson nods and Stiles slides his body over to Jackson, they were like a matching puzzle piece. Jackson put his arms on Stiles waist and Stiles rests a hand on Jackson's chest. He sweetly kisses Stiles for a couple seconds but then it became passionate.

Scott cleared his throat jealously and they broke apart, they both giggled and Stiles cuddled Jackson's side. Jackson sensed Scotts jealously and quickly realized that Scott has feelings for Stiles too. Deep down Scott and Jackson have feelings for each other as well, but they don't realize that yet. Jackson intends to have fun with this knowledge, "Scott, truth or dare..." He smiled wickedly.

Scott gulped because he knew that Jackson knows his feelings for Stiles. "Dare," Scott glares at him, if he would have chosen truth then Jackson would have asked him if he likes Stiles, and Scott knew that. Jackson didn't have to think of a dare, "I dare you to finger Stiles," Jackson smirked and Scott gasped. "Give me another dare..." Scott growled, "Finger Stiles... Or I finger you with my claws out," Jackson said and the rest of the pack watched in fascination.

Scott and Jackson stare at each other, Scott opened his mouth to pick Jackson to finger him because he didn't want Stiles to feel uncomfortable. "Scott is fine... I like being fingered anyway," Stiles said annoyed with the two, it's always a who's more dominant fight with them. "Are you sure?" Scot asked listening to Stiles heart, "Yeah Scottie," Stiles bit his lip and they stand up. "It has to be out here in front of everyone," Derek stated and everyone agreed. Scott death glares at everyone and sits back down, he motioned for Stiles to sit in his lap.

"Does anyone have lube?" Scott asked wanting to be gentle with Stiles, he held him like he was a dainty tea cup and Isaac raised his hand, Isaac gets up to get the lube "It's ok Isaac, I like using spit..." Stiles blushed and it turned on all of the wolves. This has been a fantasy of Stiles for a while, before every pack night Stiles douches in case anything could happen, it came in handy tonight.

Scott positions Stiles doggy style over his lap and pulls down his pants, Scott blushed a little and bit his lip. He admires Stiles ass when he wears clothes all the time, he had never seen him naked before. Scott starts eating out Stiles. Stiles eyes roll back and he moans in pleasure, the everyone has a boner from his sweet little moans. Liam was sitting beside Scott, Stiles looks up furrowing his eyebrows to Liam wanting him to do something. Liam quickly tugs some of Stiles short hair behind his ear, he leans down and kisses him.

Scott takes a breath from eating out Stiles, he presses his thumb against Stiles' butt hole. He teases a little by petting and pushing his thumb against his asshole. He then penetrates his index finger in Stiles' hole, "mmmhh," Stiles whisper moaned into Liam's mouth. "Aiden... Truth or dare?" Scott asked, "Dare..." Aiden moaned distracted. "I dare you and Ethan to finger Liam," Scott said and Liam bit his lip.

Jackson was beside himself feeling left out, he gets up to leave but Stiles say him. "Come here, Jackson," Stiles motioned for him to come over. They kiss for a couple seconds before Scott growled because Stiles is his. "Guys please be civil... Please for me?" Stiles begged with his big brown eyes, it wasn't a thought, they immediately agreed to be civil for Stiles.

They decide to lay Stiles on his back and they have their ways with him. Scott and Jackson take off Stiles' clothes and then their own, Jackson made a little bed for Stiles on the ground. Ethan and Aiden did the same for Liam, and Derek for Isaac. Stiles, Liam, and Isaac are cuddled up beside each other while they let their doms decide what they want to do.

Stiles looks at Scott and Jackson talking seeing the feelings they don't  realize they have for each other. Stiles nudges Isaac and Liam then they catch on, mentally deciding to tease them into kissing. Liam whispers the plan to Ethan and Aiden. Aiden roughly kisses Liam, Stiles caught their attention and then begins making out with Isaac, both making slutty moans. This makes Jackson, Scott, and Derek hard as a rock, Derek begins masturbating to the two beautiful boys kissing. Ethan goes over to him and begins kissing him, Scott and Jackson both look at each other. They realize that they are the only ones not kissing, they look at each other and an overwhelming feeling of want for each other comes over them.

The crash their lips together and fight for dominance. Scott starts fingering Jackson and bit Jackson's lip growling, Jackson gave into the submission and let Scott finger him while they made out. Jackson didn't want to give Scott the satisfaction of winning, so he makes sure not to moan. "Playing hard to tame?" Scott pulled away to talk, Jackson smirks "yea-" Jackson is cut off by Scott forcing him to lay down right next to Stiles.

"Hey WolfBoy, Welcome to the submissive group," Stiles giggled, Jackson pouts and folds his arms. Scott places a hand on Jackson's pecs, fumbling his finger across his nipple. "When you're ready to stop pouting and be a good boy, tell me," Scott teases and continues fingering Jackson. Jacksons could feel moans coming on, he holds them back.

"Scottie... Truth or dare?" Stiles bit his lip naughtily, "Dare," Scott smiles. "I dare you to roughly fuck Jackson until he is your bitch," Stiles chuckles and crawls on top of Jackson 69 style. Stiles takes Scott huge dick into his mouth, making sure to slobber on it.

Jackson began milking Stiles dick trying to be the dominate one, Stiles lays down and takes Jackson's hand away. Stiles wants to be the dominant one. No warning Scott rams is cock into Jackson and he grunts in surprise. You could probably hear the sound of Scott pounding Jackson from a mile away, they were all amazed that Jackson could manage to refrain from moaning. "Moan for me baby," Scott begged and fucks even harder, "Fuck McCall! Deeper! Mmmh," he moans loudly all at once.

Scott managed to rail Jackson harder and then he came, his knot swells up and Jackson is moaning like a slut. "Good boy," Scott moans biting his lip, "You're next..." Derek man handles Scott bending over so he can fuck his beta.


	4. Keep Going - Sterek

Stiles laid in bed palming his semi-hard cock over his pants, he shut his eyes and imagined that Derek was there, and little to his knowledge Derek already was. A couple months ago, while the sheriff was at work and Stiles was at School, Derek snuck into his room and hid a camera. He told himself it was to make sure Stiles is safe... but then Derek watched Stiles moan like a slut one night while masturbating. Then soon became a sexual thing, Derek soon installed cameras in Scott and Isaac's room.

"Mmmh, fuck Derek," Stiles moaned softly, Derek jumps back in his computer chair looking at the camera feed. He couldn't believe Stiles was fantasizing about him, he turns up the volume. Stiles got up and grabs a dildo from his nightstand, he stripped down and licked the suction cup then he stuck the dildo on the wall. Stiles got on all fours and began blowing the dildo making moaning sounds. Derek quickly grabs his fleshlight and strips his clothes off.

Stiles didn't suck very long, he sort of likes it dry. "Derek... fuck me harder," Stiles rams his ass back to the wall and the dildo rips his hole open. Stiles moans and bites his lip and then "Mmh, Derek hit it right there... fuck daddy," Stiles moans loudly, it kind of muffled into the bed because Stiles bit down onto to manage the pain. "So beautiful... likes my fat cock in his tight little boy pussy don't he," Derek grunts bucking his hips into the fleshlight watching everything Stiles doesn't. 

Stiles rocks back on the dildo, moans realizes every time he hit his own prostate. Derek touches his self flexing, he loved to masturbate to himself all the time, Stiles moaning his name made it 10 times better. Stiles didn't last very long "Unhhh, Daddy I'm gonna cum," Stiles arches his back and then splatters cum all over his sheet. "Sweet baby... Swallow my cum," Derek said breathlessly and let his jizz explode into the fleshlight. "That's right baby boy... suck all of it up," Derek runs his fingers around his nipples as he watches Stiles lick up his cum, "I'm gonna mount you real good," Derek grabs his phone and sends Stiles an Urgent Pack Meeting message. Derek sends it exclusively to Stiles, he watches Stiles go over to his phone to answer the text. "OMG! OMW..." He replied, Derek rolls his eyes at the stupid way teenagers talk now and then got up to prepare the sex toys.


	5. Kinky Truth or Dare - Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Gang Bang, Sadism, Masochism, Watersports, Dominant, Submissive, Rough Kink, Halecest, Humiliation

Derek called a pack meeting for the pack going back to school, he wanted to inform them even though they are supernatural they should focus on their educations. After the meeting, Scott suggested having a pack bonding night. Lydia, Allison, Malia, Braedon, and Kira had plans so Stiles, Jackson, Liam, Isaac, Derek, Scott, Isaac, and Peter was the only ones who was left.

Peter had the idea to bring out the alcohol but Derek shut the idea down since they everyone else were under the age of 21. The sun is starting to set so Derek decides to build a fire, the boys scavenged the forest for firewood. When they got back Peter had a bottle of kerosene and a lighter "I don't trust you with making a fire," Stiles eyed Peter and grabbed the things from Peter. "... And I don't trust you with making a fire," Derek took the stuff away from stiles and made him and Peter sit down.

It took about ten minutes for them to get a good fire going, Derek sits down next to Peter. Stiles had moved because Peter creeps him out, he really tried to stick it out and remain seated next to Peter, but then Peter blew by caressing the side of Stiles' face and whispering "Your skin is so beautiful..." after that Stiles moved in between Liam and Isaac. Everyone stares blankly into the fire "Well... Now what?" Isaac asked, "We could play Truth or Dare?" Liam shrugged and most everyone oohed in excitement. Stiles got anxious because he hates truth or dare, everyone looks at him making sure he wants to play. "I'll play only if I have a choice if I don't like the dare, you give me another option for truth," He said rubbing his forearm, "That's cheating... but fine," Scott said.

"Ok I go first since I came up with the idea," Liam stated and thinks for a second glancing at everyone, "Scott, truth or dare," Liam asked. "Truth," Scott was hoping the game would start out tame, "How long has it been since Allison gave you a blowjob," Liam chuckled. He had heard Scott and Allison's conversation when they arrived for the pack meeting. Scott grew red "3 weeks," He covered his blushing face and Jackson laughed. "Jackson, truth or dare," Scott asked a little annoyed, "Dare," He said because he knew Scott would ask him the same question. It had been at least 6 weeks since Lydia had given him a blowjob.

"I dare you to..." Scott thinks and looks at the fire, "I dare you to put your hand in the fire for 10 seconds," he smirks. Jackson gulps because he really doesn't want to do it, "No! That's too far," Stiles worried. "It's fine Stiles," Jackson bares his chest up to show that he isn't afraid and kept eye contact with Scott when he places his hand in the fire. Scott really didn't think Jackson would do it so he was surprised, "... 8, 9, 10... ok times up," Stiles pulls Jackson away from the fire. He examines Jackson's hand where it had third-degree burns, "Look man, I'm sorry, See... he's already healing," Scott apologized to Stiles because he was clearly upset.

Stiles calmed down and sat back in between Isaac and Liam, Jackson actually liked it, he is secretly a masochist. "Peter, truth or dare," Jackson asked "Dare," Peter said with a smirk, "I dare you to..." He thought because he wasn't wanting Stiles to freak out about painful dares. "I dare you to kiss Stiles," Jackson did Peter a solid because it's obvious that he has a crush on Stiles. Peter looks at a terrified Stiles "Give me a truth..." he sighed, "Fine, Why won't you kiss Stiles," Jackson asked and Stiles' face is all red now, "Because I want him to want me to kiss him... I don't want to to be a pointless dare," Peter answered honestly and Stiles smiled. "Ugh... Lame!" Liam said and some of the pack threw trash at Peter booing, Peter stuck out his tongue.

Stiles is a little anxious because he knows that Peter will pick him next, "Derek, truth or dare," Peter smirked and Stiles sighed in relief. Derek rolled his eyes because he didn't want to play this game "Truth..." Derek growls, "Who in this circle would you fuck and how would you do it? And it can't be one fuck regularly and you think no one knows," Peter said and everyone looks at a blushing Isaac, clearly he had been thinking of this truth since they started the game. Derek growls at him and Peter puts his hands up "Hey... It's just a game," Peter states. "Stiles..." Derek mutters and no one understood him, "Stiles!" Derek yelled angrily. Stiles blushed holding in giggles, "Don't forget you have to share details on how you'd fuck him," Jackson reminds Derek enjoying every minute of this. "I'd pin him down on the floor and make him beg for me to go easier, I'd fuck him rougher every time he whined and make him call me 'Daddy'," Derek said blushing while everyone else laughed. He looks at Stiles and he bit his lip, Derek felt a little better knowing that Stiles wasn't creeped out.

The truth did make everyone around the fire a little aroused, Derek smelt it enjoying the sweet smell. "Isaac, truth or dare," Derek asked, "Dare," Isaac replied challenging him. "I dare you to tell everyone how big of a slut you are for your alphas cock," Derek said and whipped out his dick, everyone stopped the laughed and admired how hung Derek is. Isaac crawls aver to Derek but Derek held his hair stopping him from blowing him. "Beg for it... You know the drill," Derek tugs some of Isaacs long moppy hair behind his ear. Isaac looks back at Scott embarrassed, Isaac has a huge crush on him. Derek grows impatient and pull Isaac's hair some, Isaac whimpers "P-please Daddy, Can I please suck your dick," Isaac said and his face turns red, Derek pushes Isaac's head down and he guides Derek's 12-inch semi hard cock in his mouth using his tongue.

Before long Derek became fully hard and Isaac deepthroats him, the tip of the monster cock with ramming into the back of Isaac's throat. "You enjoy that baby boy, don't you?" Derek said biting his lip, Isaac's takes a breath and the cock pops out of his mouth with a 'pop'. "Yeah..." He kisses the tip, "yes what?" He pulls Isaacs hair, "Yes daddy," Isaac moans and Derek lets him loose. Isaac goes back to his spot avoiding eye contact with Scott. He glances at everyone's lap seeing that they all have boners.

"Stiles, truth or dare?" Isaac asked wipes the saliva from his chin, "T-truth," Stiles said blushing from his boner. He wanted to do dare but he was afraid he wouldn't be ready to do anything sexual. "Who is your crush here?" He decided to go easy on the boy, "Um... Give me a dare," Stiles' heart beats rapidly. Stiles had a crush on every guy in the group, that's actually the reason why Malia and he broke up. Isaac's got consumed by arousal "I dare you to tell us what your dirtiest kink is," Isaac said and Stiles covers his face in embarrassment, "Cheater... that would fall in the truth category," Stiles mutters. "Ugh fine..." Stiles said annoyed because everyone was staring at him waiting for his answer, "Watersports..." he said embarrassed. Derek shifted in his spot and Scott licked his lips wanting to destroy Stiles right now.

"Liam, truth or dare," Stiles changed the subject but everyone there was looking at Stiles like he is prey, "Truth," He said breathing unsteady because he is so turned on. "Are you a virgin?" Stiles asked trying to simmer the game some, "Yeah... Stiles, truth or dare," Liam said getting to the point. Stiles sighs knowing that he can't calm this down anymore, "Truth..." He said giving up. "Who in this circle is your crush?" Liam repeated Issac's question, Stiles rolls his eyes "All of you..." He admits. He was nervous that he would get teased or it would ruin some of their relationships.

Derek, Scott, and Jackson let out a breath they didn't really they had held in and the whipped out the dicks and began masturbating. Isaac swats Scott's hand away and then began bobbing hi head up and down as he deepthroats him, Scott runs his fingers through Isaac's hair and leans his head back moaning. Derek looks at them and then to Peter, He forces Peter's head down and starts skull fucking him. Stiles looks at Jackson, Jackson reeks of desperation for Stiles lips. He slowly guides Stiles head down to blow him making sure if he is uncomfortable he can say no.

Jackson has the second largest cock in the pack, and it's curved too. Stiles takes it in his and fumbles with it some, "You like it?" Jackson chuckled nervously. Stiles nodded to the question "You like it to?" Jackson asked Liam getting a bit cocky, Liam nodded biting his lip. It's Stiles' first time so he starts slow, taking in the things he had watched in porn. He tried his best to not use teeth, he takes the tip in looking up at Jackson. He closes his eyes and then waves Liam closer "Suck on my balls," he told Liam. He spreads his legs and lays down so both of the boys have good access.

Stiles inches down the shaft some testing his gag reflexes, Liam plays with the balls some before he starts licking them. Stiles teeth accidentally scraped going up the shaft and Jackson hisses in pain, "I'm so sorry!" Stiles apologizes. "Don't be... I like it," Jackson chuckled and it caught Peters attention. "You're a masochist?" Peter asked breaking free of Derek death grip, Jackson smiles and nods. Peter is a sadist, he hadn't had a good masochist in a while, they are mostly all fragile humans that aren't really a werewolf toy.

Derek and Peter stand up and walk over to the three boys, "I have to empty my bladder... you said you're into watersports?" Derek asked Stiles and he nodded. "I've never done it, I like watching the porn..." Stiles said nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. "Better take off your clothes if you don't want to get them messy," Derek warned stripping off his clothes. "Whats watersports?" Liam asked, "It's really hot... he likes being peed on," Scott said, Isaac stops blowing him and then they walk over to Stiles. Luckily for Stiles, the werewolves are kinky and have full bladders.

Stiles struggles to unbutton his shirt, Derek rips it off "Hey... that was my favorite shirt," Stiles whined, "I'll buy you a new one," Derek stated pulling off Stiles pants and underwear. Stiles starts kneeling and Jackson strips off his clothes quickly, and then he starts eating Stiles out and fingering him loosening his hole. Stiles moans and then Scott is the first one to release his stream onto Stiles. Stiles flinches surprised front eh pungent order and how hot it is, he then gets used to it and tries to make the stream go into his mouth. Isaac, Peter, and Liam are the next ones to let out their stream and it drenches Stiles' hair and pale body. Jackson takes some in his mouth and spits it onto Stiles asshole and tries penetrating his tongue into the tight hole.

Stiles loves the salty yellow liquid attacking his face, he was sad it ended so quickly. Stiles opens his eyes to see that Derek hadn't peed yet, he opens his mouth desperately and Derek chuckles. "Please daddy..." Stiles hesitates to say because he remembers Derek making Isaac beg. Derek lets out a pitiful moan, he wasn't expecting Stiles to submit so quickly. "Fine, But if one little drop drips out of that pretty mouth of yours, you'll regret it," Derek warns and Stiles gulped nodding.

Derek grips Stiles wet hair and cups his cheek, he slows slides his cock in his mouth focuses on peeing. Stiles moans because Jackson is so good at eating his ass, Derek lets out his stream. He has the most yellow and pungent pee because he is dehydrated. Stiles tries taking down all of it but it's coming too quickly. The piss quickly filling up his cheeks and then it escapes his lips. "You didn't keep it in..." Derek said a little disappointed and stopped peeing, Stiles makes a whining noise and looks up. Derek takes both of his hand and pulls Stiles head back and forth as he skull fucks him. Ignoring Stiles gags but making sure not to choke the boy to severely. Stiles panics a little but then realizes he loves it rough.

"That's enough Jackson... He going to get my cock in his tight ass right now," Derek snatches Stiles up and then turns him over and pins him to the ground. Stiles had been prepped a little, but its still going to hurt allot. Scott does the same thing to Isaac but using some spit and stretching out his hole more, and Peter dry fucks Jackson tight hole. Liam just wanted to blow Jackson, Jackson begins to finger Liam anyways.

Derek puts his hands on Stiles back making him arch, he lined the head up with Stiles hole and then rams his entire shaft with all of his force. Stiles whimpers but Derek shoves his face on the ground as he rams into him rhymicly. Stiles starts leaning forward from this intense pain, "Stop running away," Derek command and then grabs Stiles waist to bring him back. "Go s-slower please," Stiles asked but then Derek fucked him rougher. "Go slower what?" Derek said getting close to climax. "Go slower, D-daddy..." He cried and Derek felt bad, he picks Stiles up and turns him around. He holds the younger boy and fucks him slower and looks into his eyes, "Sorry baby boy... I got carried away," He apologized and licks the tears off of Stiles face. "It's ok..." Stiles smiled battering his eyes when Derek licks his eyelashes collecting his tears. "It's ok what?" Derek said slamming into him because he didn't call him daddy, " Stiles moaned, "It's ok daddy..." Stiles bit his lip from screaming in pleasure.

Derek stopped fucking his cock into Stiles and continue peeing, "Mmhm, that feels so good daddy," Stiles moaned sluttily and then bit Derek's lip. The walls fo Stiles asshole was pulsating tightly against Derek's thick cock, making him climax deep inside of Stiles. Stiles yelped as Derek knot grew in him stretching out his hole. "I-it hurts so bad sir..." Stiles cried, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry," Derek apologized because he was wanting to pull out, he knew it would be too much to take but he didn't realize how close he was. Derek soothed Stiles by rubbing circles on his back and licking the tears off of Stiles face. Derek's knot was swelled up in Stiles all night, every time they moved it make him cum again filling up Stiles belly.


	6. Mine - Sour Skittles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink Warnings: Dirty talk, Crossdressing, Knotting
> 
> Ships: Sterek, Scerek, Sciles. Otherwise know as Sour Skittles and McHaleinski
> 
> There is a bit of fluff in here but there is good smut I promise, I can't fucking wait for tonight!!! Its the premiere of Season 6a

Scott and Derek had been worried about Stiles ever since he was kidnapped by Gerard, even a week after they defeated him they still didn't know how to deal with it. They both agreed that it would make sense for the pack to take shifts watching Stiles. Unfortunately, Stiles is use to being home alone and he wasn't warned before Derek and Scott showed up.

Stiles had bought some women's clothing from amazon and it arrived today, he loved wearing women's clothes. To him they were just more comfortable and he felt hot in them. He wanted to show off his news clothes so he got on a gay webcam site. He wore a black lace corset and bra, and some black lace panties under a pair of silk black shorts. He put on what little makeup he had, some foundation, mascara, sheer pink eyeshadow, and a maroon lipstick that made his fair skin look more beautiful.

Stiles was lounging on his bed halfway asleep, he had worn himself out to being submissive to alpha's watching him in the chatroom. He heard the window to his room open and he freaked out, he shut the laptop and covered himself with his body pillow. He looked to a very confused Derek and Scott, he hadn't even come out to anyone yet so they were very surprised. Stiles blush and started to have an anxiety attack, "W-what are you guys doing here..." He said embarrassed hiding his face.

Derek and Scott didn't know what to say, Derek tried to hid his growing boner as Scott comforted Stiles. "B-buddy... it's ok, just breathe..." Scott said softly and walked slowly towards him trying not to scare him. Stiles backed up into the corner afraid that Scott might hurt him, he's seen so many horrible coming out stories on youtube. "It's ok Stiles... I knew," Scott told him and Stiles calmed down a bit, "What do you mean you knew?" Stiles said emotionally. "I know because I'm bi... I have a good gaydar, you also look more at the guy than the girl when we watch porn together," Scott stated.

Stiles began to tear up with joy, he just wanted to be accepted. He threw the pillow away and jumped on Scott hugging him, Scott held up his petite body. Derek and Scott hadn't seen fully what he was wearing, they just saw the makeup. "I love you, Scott..." Stiles softly said in his ear. He heard both of the werewolves groans and he looked back at them worried. "What's wrong with you guys?" Stiles asked confused, Scott gently sat Stiles down "W-we have to leave Derek... I can't control my wolf..." Scott said trying his hardest to control his wolf. Stiles just watched and put his on Scott's back "Scott... We taught you how to do this remember? Just think of Allison ok?" Stiles said helping Scott control his shift.

Stiles hadn't noticed Derek walk closer to him, Derek picked him up and shoved him against the wall. Stiles grunts in pain because it was a little too forceful. After he opened his eyes from flinching he saw the regret in Derek's face for hurting him. Derek attacked Stiles' lips aggressively. No matter how hard Derek tried to be gentle with Stiles he couldn't, Stiles was just so petite and he was so masculine. His rough lips were lip sandpaper against Stiles' soft lips.

Derek pulled away as soon as Stiles kissed back, "S-sorry..." Derek said ashamed, "Don't be... I like it rough," Stiles admits blushing, he wanted Derek so bad. Scott had shifted at this time, he was jealous of them to... he wanted to be Stiles' first kiss. "Get... Away..." Scott panted shoving Derek out of the way and catching Stiles, "Scott... I promise you he didn't hurt me... everything's fine," Stiles defended Derek trying to get Scott to calm down. Scott could control himself, he had dreamt of this for years, he wanted to be gentle but his wolf wouldn't let him. "Mine..." Scott growled and Stiles gulped has his boner formed.

Scott shoved Stiles onto the bed and he got on top of him, pressing their lips together along with slowly dry humping against Stiles crotch. Stiles moaned and it just made Scott be more intense. "Sc-Scott..." Stiles moaned as Scott sucked on his neck, he began to gain control of his wolf when he felt Stiles lift up his shirt. "Why are you so beautiful..." Scott asked pitifully as he saw the moonlight coming in through the window shine against Stiles' porcelain skin. Stiles smiled and blushed "I dunno..." Stiles giggled and Scott kissed him again. 

"Mine!" Derek growled aggressively in his alpha tone making Scott submit to him and get off of Stiles. Derek grabs Stiles by the legs and pulls him towards the end of the bed, he runs his hands against the laced corset up to Stiles' face. Derek long nails accidently snagged a thread and it ruined the corset "Fuck..." Derek said to himself. Stiles just looked up at him with eager eyes ready to submit to him, Derek loved this look.  Stiles began to take off the corset "No..." Derek commanded and Stiles stopped immediately. "If you want to dress like a sissy... you're going to be a good little sissy and submit to me," Derek smirked and Stiles gulped as his dick got hard.

Derek clinched Stiles dick and balls and squeezed them listening to Stiles moan in pleasure, "Such a little whore aren't you..." Derek growled to himself. Derek ripped off the shorts and panties "Those were 50 dollars..." Stiles said upset, Derek rolled his eyes "If you're a good little sissy and listen to what Alpha tells you, Alpha will buy you a room full of clothes," Derek said and Stiles nodded desperately.

Derek flipped Stiles over and lifted his but in the air "Stay," Derek said seeing Stiles begin to prop himself up with his arms. Stiles stopped and looked up to Scott as Derek rimmed his hole with his tongue. Derek as a long tongue so it was easy for him to penetrate Stiles' tight hole with it, making him slick and ready for his cock. "How many dicks have you had in you at once faggot?" Derek asked hating the way he was talking but he couldn't help it. "I've only given one blowjob," Stiles said loving how dominant Derek is. "This is going to hurt then... bite down on Scott's dick if it hurts too much," Derek smirked.

Scott sat down in front of Stiles eager to get a blowjob, he quickly took off his pants. "You've grown a lot... are all werewolf dicks that big?" Stiles said nervously as he says Scott's 10-inch cock. He looked back at Derek's "Born wolves are even bigger," Derek smirked, Stiles eyes grew wide looking at the 15-inch cock "And I'm not really into prepping..." Derek said lining up his cock with Stiles hole before ramming into him. Stiles screamed in pain but then he bit down on his hand. "The pain will be over in a couple minutes... I had to get used to it too," Scott pets Stiles back feeling sorry for him. Stiles caught his breath and focused on not screaming, he moaned quite a bit though.

Derek laid down on top of him not slowing down his thrusts, the sound of skin hitting skin grew louder as he thrust harder. "D-derek..." Stiles moaned enjoying it now, his mouth made an 'o' shape. "Why isn't your mouth full?" Derek asked annoyed and he grips Stiles hair and begins to skull fuck him with Scott's cock. Scott wanted to protest because it could hurt Stiles but it felt so good, Stiles is pretty good at deepthroating so this is nothing to him. The spit in his mouth builds up and he slurps on the cock as Derek controls his head. "I'm gonna cum..." Derek moaned letting go and wrapping his arms around his waist as he busted a nut. Derek knotted Stiles filling his ass up with cum, Derek collapsed on Stiles as his cock pulsated against Stiles prostate. Derek flipped them over letting Scott and Stiles 69, Scott didn't have to suck long for Stiles to cum. Scott took all of the cum in his mouth as his fucked into Stiles mouth, Scott came into Stiles' mouth and he swallowed every drop. Scott turned around and laid on top of them, Derek groaned because his knot moved making his cum more. Scott shared Stiles' cum by spitting it into Derek's mouth.

"That was amazing..." Stiles said out of breath, Scott hugged him and nodded his head "I wanted to take your virginity and be your first kiss..." Scott said disappointedly. Stiles kissed him and Derek rolled his eyes, "Sorry if I was too aggressive..." Derek apologized because he tends to cross the line when he's horny. "I loved every second of it..." Stiles admits and they smile.

"Stiles I lied to you... You're my anchor, not Allison, I didn't want to ruin our friendship," Scott admitted and Stiles began making out with him. "Please, Im going to throw up..." Derek scoffed and it made Stiles and Scott go into a fit of laughter.

 


	7. Stiles Slutty Side - Steter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink warning: Humiliation, Rough Sex, Slave Roleplay, Watersports, Stalking, Bondage

 

Peter had placed a camera to spy on Stiles a couple weeks ago. Some nights it was boring because Stiles would just fall asleep. The nights that Stiles was horny was Peters favorite night. Peter would pretend Stiles was thinking about him when he moaned and said he wanted Derek to fuck him harder. He did she his nephew sneak into Stiles' bedroom and mount that sweet little ass. Tonight was different...

 Peter turned the camera feed on seeing that Stiles was fingering himself, usually he has a vibrator or Derek fingering him. He liked watching this thinking it was a little be more intimate. "Come over..." Stiles moaned begging to be touched, Peter thought he was talking to Derek or someone on the phone. "P-Peter... I know you are watching, I need you to fuck me right now," Stiles said desperately. Peter knew it was just because he was mad at Derek and afterward he'd just run back to him, but he will show him a good time leaving him wanting more, Peter shot up and ran over to Stiles' house with werewolf speed.

Peter startled Stiles when he had fastly and not gracefully jumped on the roof and fell into his room. "So it's true..." Stiles said confused about how he felt, he didn't like Peter had set up camera's in his room but he was flattered. "What mood are you in... kinky or romantic?" Peter forced himself to ask, "You tell me, Peter... you know how submissive I am, you creep," Stiles bit his lip. Peter loved how kinky Stiles was "Stiles first I need your consent," Peter told him, Stiles spread his legs and fingered his hole looking Peter in the eye "Is this enough consent for you?" He asked not wanting to beg but he would if he had to.

Peter moaned and tackled Stiles down pinning his arms above his head "Suck your fingers..." Peter said dominantly, Peter shoved the fingers that were just in Stiles ass in his mouth. Stiles sucked on his fingers and waited for Peter to give him another order. "You're such a pathetic worthless slut... do you know how crazy I went every time I watched my nephew drilling into your ass?" Peter asked, "Show me," Stiles bit his fingers giggling. Derek isn't into roleplay, he usually quietly fucks Stiles and then they cuddle until they fall asleep. "First of all, You don't tell me what to do... You need to learn what place you have in this world," Peter told Stiles. "Yes sir..." Stiles said overcome with desire for Peter and what he was going to do to him

Peter took off his clothes and then got in the 69 position, straddling Stiles head, He placed his thighs where Stiles couldn't turn away. Peter slowly lowered his 13-inch cock down to Stiles mouth, making sure he wouldn't choke on it. Without warning Peter pissed in Stiles' mouth, it took him by surprise because he let his mouth overflow before giving up and swallowing. "Good boy..." Peter bit his lip and then began giving Stiles a rim job. The golden stream slowed down and Stiles face went red from embarrassment because he wanted more."Mmmmh, Peter," Stiles moaned with Peter's cock still in his mouth. This drove Peter insane so he started carelessly and sloppily eating out Stiles, Stiles winced because he felt Peter's teeth tear against is soft porcelain skin.

"Sorry..." Peter said looking that he drew blood when he stood up and Stiles nodded ok with it. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting this," Peter whined looking into the younger boys innocent eyes. "It was really fun... I haven't done anything like that before," Stiles said exhausted, "Awe baby, You think we're done," Peter chuckled and Stiles' eyes grew wide. Stiles went to whine because he's tired but Peter scooped his body up, shoving him against the wall and positioning his ass for easy access. "Fuck," Stiles moaned turned on by Peter manhandling him. Peter is a sadist so he isn't going to feel bad about not prepping Stiles properly.

Peter placed his hands on Stiles hips and then thrust his cock in Stiles' hole "My nephew stretched you out pretty well for me," Peter chuckled into Stiles' ear. Stiles winced in pain and bit his lip from screaming. "You're not going to go back to Derek after this... you're my bitch now," Peter told Stiles. Stiles gulped because he was just wanting a one-time hookup from Peter. Peter pushed him further into the wall and drilled into him harder making Stiles spilled into a mess of moans. 

Peter moved them onto the bed and then pushed down onto Stiles back for him to arch it. "You aren't going back to Derek are you?" Peter growled, Stiles just moaned and didn't answer. Peter got mad and aggressively flipped Stiles over knowing the answer, "You fucking whore!" Peter yelled hurt. Peter held Stiles down when he reach down and got one of Stiles shoes, ripping out the shoelaces and tieing up a protesting Stiles. Peter finished off himself by straddling Stiles and masturbating looking down at his face. "Peter please... We can still have fun," Stiles begging wanting to help but his hands were tied to his bed frame making it difficult for him to move.

Peter came into his hand and he looked at Stiles sad eyes "You want to eat this don't you? You filthy slut," Peter said with a bite and Stiles nodded, He took the hand will all of his cum on it and slapped against Stiles' face. He wiped the rest on Stiles face before getting up and getting dressed. "W-where are you going?" Stiles asked desperately because he hadn't even finished, usually Derek would finish and help him finish afterward. "Goodluck explaining this to Derek," Peter said jumping out the window leaving Stiles with a shocked and broken look on his face.             

 


	8. Stiles Slutty Side P2 - Sterek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink Warnings: Jealous Sex, Knotting, Rough Sex, Bondage

Stiles said there in shock not knowing what to do, he can't believe that Peter left him like this. He could here Derek jumping on his roof about 30 minutes after he had been tied up. Stiles saw Derek's face go from eager to jealousy "What did he do to you?" Derek said flashing his red eyes getting all territorial. "Why do you care?" Stiles spit back and attempted to get his hands untied, Derek contained his wolf from mounting Stiles. "What do you mean..." Derek growled getting closer. "You don't love me! You just come over and we have boring sex all the time, who cares if I take upon myself to get fucked by another guy!" Stiles yelled upset getting in Derek's face. Derek furrowed his eyebrows because he didn't know where this was coming from, he thought gentle sex was all that Stiles could handle. 

"Is that right?" Derek asked tightening the laces around Stiles wrist and the bed post, "Whatever, just untie me..." Stiles po

uted. "No... I'm going to teach you a lesson," Derek said under his breath and began taking off his clothes. He first rubbed his body against everything in the room that smelled like Peter.

Derek was hurt that Stiles cheated on him and he intending on making Stiles sure to never cheat on him again. "You done boy?" Stiles said talking to Derek like he was a dog, Derek growled and jumped back onto the bed sniffing him. He reeked in Peter's scent, Derek aimed his dick towards Stiles chest and he began peeing. His piss will make his scent last weeks on Stiles' skin, Stiles tried moving but Derek gripped him making it impossible. "What is it with you and Peter with piss," Stiles said grossed out as a stream of golden liquid continues to  pour out of Derek. "Shut up," Derek slapped Stiles' cheek, Stiles looked up at Derek and chuckled "That was weak," Stiles chuckled. Derek shot an annoyed smile down at him before sticking his dick in Stiles' mouth shutting him up. Stiles wrapped his lips around Derek's tip and swallowed the rest of his pee.

"Good boy," Derek pet Stiles' hair trying to degrade him, when Derek did this Stiles felt a bit of pride. "Now, don't choke faggot," Derek said with a bite and began skullfucking Stiles, Stiles quickly catching up with the rhythm of Derek's thrust, taking in about 9 Inches of Derek's 15-inch cock. "Woah... you really are a good whore," Derek grunts. Derek flips Stiles around and makes him go into the doggy style position, it was uncomfortable for Stiles because he couldn't prop himself up since his hands were tied up. 

Derek usually takes about 20 minutes prepping Stiles... rimming him, fingering him, lubing him up so its a bit more comfortable for him, but not this time. Stiles closed his eyes waiting for the sweet sensation of Derek sliding his long, wet tongue into his hole, but instead he just feels Derek sliding his member inside him. "O-ow, D-derek..." Stiles whimpered and then Derek fucked down with all of his weight making Stiles wince and moan in pain. Derek never fully inserted all of his cock because he thought it would be too much to handle, Stiles had really had only 7 inches of it inside of him. Not only was Derek's cock bigger than Peters, It was thicker too. "Tell me I'm bigger and better than Peter," Derek growled in Stiles' ear as he fucked the shit out of him. "You're b-bigger and better than P-Peter... Fuck! This hurts..." Stiles cried, "Better stop whining or I'll make it more uncomfortable," Derek warned.

Stiles focused on making it less painful and it worked, he starts pushing back and sluttily moan. Stiles was working for the next part because he knew Derek was close, he looks back at him and saw Derek's grinning. "You want to drink it do you, you little slut?" Derek said cockily, "Please..." Stiles begged trying to untie himself but the knots are too tight. Derek bit his lip and thrusted down on Stiles' as a couple more times making the claps against their skins louder, and then he came deep inside Stiles, clinging onto his shoulders and putting all of his weight onto of Stiles. He laid down on top of Stiles exhaust, Stiles yelped in pain as the knot swelled up.

Derek sat both of them up, the fact that Stiles cheated on him hit him hard. "Stiles look at me..." Derek mumbled and Stiles obeyed with tears in his eyes. "You're mine," Derek stated before  biting Stiles, not deep enough to turn him  but just enough to leave a mark. Stiles didn't freak out because he read the Werewolves did this. Derek untied Stiles hands and Stiles curled up in Derek's arms, "We weren't protected... what's going to happen," Stiles asked nervously. "Who cares... you're mine," Derek desperately kissed Stiles' neck, "You can't get anything from me because I'm a werewolf, and you can't get pregnant because we have to have a ritual for it," Derek informed him.  "Tell me that you're mine..." Derek said with broken eyes, "Baby... you know that I'm yours... I just need to feel more than just someone to fuck," Stiles told Derek. Derek attacked Stiles lips, playing around with their tounges made Stiles moan.

 "You hear that Peter? Don't touch my property again..." Derek said looking over to the camera and Stiles furrowed his eyebrows "You knew he was watching?" Stiles said shifting around trying to make the knot more comfortable, but it just made Derek moan and cum more. "I like to be watched," Derek chuckled.

 


	9. You're Not Done Yet - Orgy

Scott and Stiles have been dating for 3 years now, engaged for 1 month. Stiles was so shocked when Scott had told him they were mates once the Ghost Riders left. He and Lydia along with a Malia decided just to be friends, it's better off that way. No one had ever been so patient with a Stiles ever other than Scott, he was so terrified of losing him again. Every time Stiles got mad at him he'd patiently wait and let him rant, and then he would apologize.

Scott could tell Stiles was getting bored so he arranged some things to make him happy, only if Scott knew Stiles wasn't bored whatsoever... but he still happily took Scott's offers.

**Stiles POV**

I heard talking in the living room so I woke up to see what was going on. "He likes it rough... like really really rough," I overheard Scott tell someone, I poke my head from around the corner and see him talking to Derek and Jackson. "W-what's going on?" I asked and Scott smiled at me waving me to come over, I climb in his lap and hug him. "Derek and Jackson are going to help 'entertain' you, " he told me in air quotes.

"I told you, baby... I'm not bored," I tell him sincerely and kiss him, "Well I still want to see them fuck the shit out of you..." He said and I widen my eyes. I look over to the two, Jackson smirks at me and Derek looks away blushing. "Do you guys really want to do that?" I asked, "I've always wanted to get my hands on that tight little body of yours..." Jackson said "Same..." Derek agreed and I blushed. "Get down there and suck their dicks babe," Scott said and I obeyed.

They sat back onto the couch spreading their legs so I can get in between them, I get in between Jackson's legs and begin to unbutton his pants. Derek grabbed me by the hair and pulled me making me get between his legs, shivers run down my body and I bit my lip looking up at him. He unbuttons his pants and his semi-hard dick flips out. I look at it in amazement "Fuck... you're gonna have trouble walking for days babe," Scott told me, he had to over 12 inches.

Derek places his hand on the back of my head and he rams my face into his cock, I slowly take it in my mouth. I twirl my tongue around the tip, Derek soon lets go of my head and relaxed resting his head back. I wrap my hand around the base of his cock and slap myself on the cheek with it. I heard Jackson panting so I look up to him, "this is so fucking hot..." he bit his lip. He leaned down and like Derek hi pulled my hair, he made me look up to him. "Open your mouth," he ordered and obeyed, he cleared his throat and then spit in my open mouth. I swallow and wipe the rest off, I kissed him while he was down here and Derek began to growl "Derek share..." Scott said stroking his hard 9-inch member.

Derek scowled at him and picked me up as he stood up "lay down," he ordered to Scott, he obeyed and then he laid me on top of him to where I was laying on him as well. "Hey baby," I giggle and tilting my head to kiss him, Derek rolled his eyes "Jackson fuck him..." he told him and Jackson didn't hesitate. He quickly stripped and then he spit on my hole after stripping me as well. Jackson rammed into me and I winced, Derek didn't let me recover for long before he positioned my head and Skullfucked me. "You like to watch your fiancé get pounded by another beta and an alpha... don't you Scott?" Derek laughed and Scott nodded becoming painfully erecting from watching Derek fuck himself into me.

Scott shifted in his position because his boner bringing him pain, "beg me to let you fuck your own fiancé, Scott..." Derek said in a low growl. "P-please Derek, can I have sex with my own fiancé?!" Scott cried and Derek nodded. "I want to hear this..." Derek pulled out of my mouth and I gasped for air, I was running out of my breath before he pulled out. Then Scott slid his cock into me letting the motions of Jackson's pounding my tight walls send pleasure to him. I began screaming in pain but Derek stuck his fingers in my mouth to gag me, he leaned down and spit in my face.

"I-I'm so close..." Jackson said with his body slowly going limp, exhausted from drilling into me. Sure enough he did and then knotted me, I started crying. Scott wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck moaning, he knotted me to. The pressure of the two knots inside me sent pain through my spine, I arched my back. Since their knots where hitting my prostate Scott and I came at the same time. Throughout this Derek's was pumping his cock in his hand, his cum started shooting out into my face and some into my mouth. He has a thick load, it covered my entire face. Some got onto my chest and the load on me face was running down my neck and into my hair.

I steadied my breathing along with Scott, the pain became bearable and I swallowed, biting kept lip and careful opening my eyes so I could get cum in my eye. "T-that was amazing..." I said in a high-pitched moan, the boys agreed. "You're not done yet... they are just getting you ready to take my cock," he said still releasing his load on pro my face so I closed my eyes. His cum started to puddle on top of my eye. He finally stopped cumming and he slapped his log in my face making it splash everywhere. "I'm going for a run while their knots unswell... when I better find that you cleaned up all my cum and swallowed it," he tugged my hair for me to listen,  "Y-yes sir..." I moan biting my lip

 

 


	10. The Experiment - Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this is a really dark chapter... read the trigger and kink warnings.
> 
> Kink/Trigger Warnings: Slavery AU, Non-Con, Torture, Exhibitionism
> 
> Description: In this AU slavery is legal, Stiles was bought by Mr. Harris which is an insane scientist. Mr. Harris bought Stiles, not for sex, but to test on him. This takes place after he did a huge experiment on Stiles, he is now just waking up.

Stiles woke up with bandages on him, he whines in pain and then gets hit for complaining. he tried sitting up but his vision was all blurry and he was disoriented. Where was he? He had been locked in Mr. Harris' dim basement and this place is so bright. he bats his eyes some and his vision comes clear.

"I think he is waking up... so I will begin to show you what I did," Mr. Harrish said a bit giddy, Stiles looked in his direction because he wanted to know what he was excited about, he had never seen him happy or any other emotion to be exact. "W-whats going on?" Stiles began to whine because he was in pain and was confused, he looked around to see that he was on a stage in front of a whole auditorium.

Mr. Harris wasn't attracted to anything but money and science, but he did know that other people were getting slaves just for sex. The rules are that male masters couldn't get female slaves, along with female masters can't get male slaves. In an attempt to go down in medical history, Mr. Harris worked on slaves for years in an attempt to change their sex organs, so straight masters could have their desired sex organs for their slaves. "Shut up you idiot... you're making me looks bad," Mr. Harris threatened Stiles choking him, Stiles let out a whimper so Mr. Harris gagged him with a cloth so he could form words.

"I performed this procedure on my slave Mieczysław Stilinski last month, this is his... or now may I saw her first time waking up and being coherent," Mr. Harris smirked and then took the tarp off of Stiles to reveal his new body. Stiles looked at Mr. Harris in fear and looked down to see that he had breasts and his manhood was replaced with a vagina. He never thought his master would ever do it... he began to cry as the alpha masters began cat-calling him.

"Any questions before I start bidding?" he asked and like 20 hands flew up, "My slave, when I start to finger and have sex with her, she doesn't get wet... Is that a problem with this slave?" A female master asks. "I made it when this slave will get wet even if she doesn't want it," He answered confidently working a smile of his accomplishment, "I can even fix you slave if you would be willing to pay," he said. He points to another guy "Can I test her out?" He asked, "Sure, I was going to ask one of you to come test her out before I began the auction." He said.

Stiles cringed every time he heard them refer to him as her, he identified as male and even loved his penis, but now it's gone. The guy came up and he was about like 10 times Stiles' size, he looked like he was in jail before he became a master. He is 6 ft 7, tattoos covered his entire body, piercings on his face and cock, he even looked like he hadn't showered in weeks.

The guy popped a finger in Stiles new vagina, he teased up not use to this and felt himself slicking up. "Your tight little cunt is going to feel so good when I stretch it out when I take you home, I'm going to make you scream and cry so much," He chuckled getting closer and sticking his tongue inside of Stiles' cunt. The tears started flowing our of Stiles' eyes, he felt like he would need seven showers to get this man's touch and filth off of him. His finger was really thick like sandpaper against Stiles' walls. "Why don't you feel his new cunt, I'll replace his hymen before I send him off.

The man didn't hesitate at all he ripped off his pants and his cock was hard, he tried to slide it in but Stiles' too tight. "I like it when you whine," he took off his gag and then forced himself into the cunt. "Stop it... Please! It hurts!" Stiles cried and the guy snickered and drilling into him rougher. the guy squeezed his arms around Stiles little body, his rough sandpaper skin against Stiles delicate silky skin. The guy's cock hasn't felt a real pussy in a long time so it didn't take him long to cum. He pulled out pumping it and leaning down to suck and bite on Stiles' tits. Stiles face was red in embarrassment, shame, and anger.

The guy began to release his seed onto Stiles' vagina but someone ran up slitting his throat and bashing his head in, pushing him to the side so he doesn't fall onto the once young boy. "That's enough... On with the bidding," the man that just murdered Stiles' rapist told Harris.

Harris gulped and then some of the security cleaned off the dead body, Stiles thought he recognized the voice but couldn't tell through his whimpers and tears. He tried calming down from the trauma he just went through, being raped in front of an audience and witnessing his first murder.

"U-umm... let's start the bidding at one hundred thousand," he called and then Stiles heard that number quickly move up, he was surprised that people would spend that much money let alone any money for him. The guy that just murdered his attacker kept raising the bid "Fifty Million... If anyone else bids I will murder you," He called out raising the bid by ten million. "One Hundred Million..." Someone so bravely called out and the man did as he says he would, he tore the ladies throat out. "Two Hundred Million... anyone else wants to die?" He asked, Stiles couldn't see this man because of all the lights on him. He was praying it was who he thought it was and not some creep.

"Sold! To Alpha Derek Hale... I will fix her hymen for you along with any changes you would like and you can come get her tonight..." He said threatened by the biggest alpha in the United States. Stiles let out tears of happiness and a smile when he heard he was sold to Derek, he found him...      


	11. Welcome Home - Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a part two to "The Experiment"  
> Kink/Trigger Warning: Sex Change, Past Mention/Flashbacks of rape and trauma
> 
> I will edit and stuff later!!!:) enjoy, it's fluffy kinda

Derek waited outside impatiently for Harris to be done with Stiles, he was fixing him from what that terrible man did to him on stage. Harris and some nurses wheel an unconscious Stiles, they told Derek when he needs to remove and replace bandages and about the medicine. "You're a fucking sick man... I should torture you and kill you... but death is too good of a punishment for you," Derek growled at him. Harris backed up in fear but still stood up for himself "it's not personal, it's science... at least I don't fuck and rape my slaves... besides, you were the one who asked me to make her breasts bigger, laser removal of body hair, and hair growth pills," Harris said back. Derek growled at him and he ran back inside along with the nurses.

Derek put all of the supplies in the back seat and then opened the passenger door. Derek was sort of like a celebrity, but in both bad and good ways. He made a name for himself to be the toughest and most aggressive alpha, the good parts are that he is fears of... that also could be considered the bad part of it too. He wheeled Stiles to the side of the car and gentling tried moving him, "Ow..." he whimpered and cried. Derek panicked but still managed to get him in the passenger seat.

"Stiles it's ok... I won't let anything bad happen to you again... I won't let them take you away again," Derek said with tears forming for the first time in forever. He started taking the pain away from him and he started biting his lip in pain, slowly drawing blood from biting too hard. Stiles woke up and had some pain relief, "D-Derek... stop, you're taking to much pain," He told him, Derek ignored him so Stiles took his hand off. "Come on... I need to take the pain away from you that's my fault," Derek said letting tears fall. "No you don't, you didn't cause it..." Stiles gave him a soft smile and wiped his tear away.

Derek grinned at him and gave him a hug because he missed him, he had looked everywhere for 6 years and know he finally has him back... well him and plus some. Derek had them give him a pill that naturally grew his breasts some more, instead of implants so they don't feel fake. He also had them give him a more feminine figure, I sort of felt bad after they had started. "Here's a pain pill... it's going to make you more sleepy, we have a 7-hour drive so try to stay asleep. It will make it less painful and uncomfortable for you," Derek said handing him his drink he had bought. Stiles nodded and before Derek started driving he laid a gentle kiss on his lips.

Derek got on the interstate right away it didn't take much time for Stiles to fall asleep. Before he passed out Derek held his hand, in fact, he held his hand most of the drive. Derek called Isaac at the house telling him that he has a surprise and they need to clean up. He also told the security to be alert, he had ordered a security system as soon as he found Stiles because he knew he would do anything to bring him home. He couldn't help because of the silence to think of the past.

Back 6 years ago the group of teens turned 16, that made them legal age for assignment day. Derek was master for about 8 years around that time. He thought it was fair to teach the kids that his evil Uncle Peter drug into the Supernatural world, how to cheat to become Masters. Scott, Jackson, and Lydia made it, but Liam, Isaac, Allison, and Stiles were assigned slaves. Lydia snatched up her best friend Allison, and Scott bought his beta, Liam. Derek added Isaac to his collection but had no intention to torture him. In fact, he doesn't torture any of his slaves, he try's to treat them nicely and normally as possible because that's what his mom taught him.

Derek had enough money to buy Stiles but that was when something went wrong, every 100 slaves one gets donated to scientists like they were trash. Stiles' smart mouth didn't help him at all, he was one of those donated to scientists.

"Hey Sourwolf... what are you thinking about?" Stiles asked waking up seeing he was upset, Derek grinned and blushed letting another happy tear fall. "Don't be upset Der... you saved me," He nudged his shoulder. "I should have saved you sooner..." he admitted being hard on himself, "Shut up... you're being a little bitch," Stiles teased making Derek laugh.

"Where are we?" He asked stretching and then hissing in pain forgetting that he was just operated on, he was even slurring his words because all the medicine he was on. Derek quickly took his pain "We are almost there baby... I have an amazing dinner being prepped for you and a huge and soft bed with your name on it," Derek told him and Stiles licked his lips, he can't remember the last time he had normal food or slept in a normal bed.

Derek took his pain every 30 minutes on the way home so it was making the healing process go super quick for him. "I look different... like... different from when I was on stage," he looked down at himself, he even noticed it wearing a hospital gown. Derek slumped down guilty "I should put have told them to do this... I should have told them to put you back..." Derek said to himself. "Y-you like my body like this?" he asked curiously. His boobs were about like a double D size now, his was was even smaller, and his hips were thicker. Derek nodded his head "Then I like it... thank you," He told him, "You don't have to do that slave bullshit with me... you can be honest with me, you can even punish me when we get home," he said still guilty for everything he did to him.

"I'm not lying... it will just get some getting used to, I always kind of wanted boobs... just not a vagina. But I can get used to it with you," Stiles said honestly and it wasn't the meds talking. Derek smiled at him "I missed you so much..." he told him.

When Derek pulled into the gates Stiles awed in amazement, "It's so beautiful," he told him. He had rebuilt the old hale house but added a lot of things. He parked by the fountain and ran around and helped Stiles out, he took off his jacket and put it around him, it was really big on him so it went down to the mid thigh of him. To reveal some of the pain he lifted him up in his arms and walked up the stairs. Isaac opened the door happy to see his alpha because he missed him, "Stiles!?" He covered his mouth surprised and began crying going up to see him. "Hi Bambi," Stiles giggled at the nickname he gave him a long time ago because of his huge eyes. The rest of the pack heard Isaac and couldn't believe it, the scurried outside to see if it was true. A roar of happy cries and cheering emitted from the pack, Stiles looked back to smile at them and Derek couldn't help but to grin widely.

"Ok guy! Ok... give him a little space, and be careful... he just had two and probably more surgeries..." Derek said a little angerly but then smiled to Stiles. He went into the living room and sat him down on the couch, when Derek backs up and the pack saw the new Stiles it went completely silent.

Isaac stayed away trying not to hurt Stiles while the rest of the pack gave him big hugs. With all that had happened to Isaac in his life, he was really caring and sensitive. Stiles tiredly looked at Isaac about to break down, "C'mon Bambi... I need a big hug," Stiles softly smiled to him and he begins crying. He slowly wrapped his arms around him trying not to hurt him, his arms were barely touching him. "I'm not a teacup..." Stiles said saying he wasn't delicate and he squeezed Isaac making him giggle.

The only ones that hadn't seen Stiles were Scott and Liam, they had just walked in the door. "Welcome back Derek," He smiled and hugged him, Derek pointed to Stiles and Scott dropped everything. "Buddy?" He teared up immediately and run to him, "Buddy careful!" he chuckled as he lifted him up. His new boobs hit Scott in the face and he looked at them confused, "Buddy... what did they do to you?" He said with his heart breaking looking up at him. "They did a lot... but they changed my sex, I think Derek likes it so I do too," He told him. "I kinda like it too... if you do," Scott said trying to hide his boner and then delicately sat him back down.

"I um... I fixed some lobster and more seafood... do you want some?" Jackson asked awkwardly, Stiles had been fed dog food if he was lucky for the past 6 years so he immediately and eagerly nodded. Derek walked over and picked him up taking him to the kitchen "You're safe now... we will never let you have a bad day ever again," Derek said honestly and Stiles smiled the happiest he has ever been.             


	12. Who Gave You my Number? - Sterek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink/Trigger Warnings: forced, kinky, watersports, sexting

**Stiles Phone's POV**

Me: Hey... is the Derek?

392-999-2910: ...

Me: I'll take that as a yes, it's me, Stiles

Derek: Who gave you my number?

Me: Scott... nevermind that, I need your help

Derek: I'm going to murder him... and fuck no, I'm not helping an idiotic teenager that's not even pack

Me: oh um... ok, sorry I bothered you

_Derek felt guilty for blowing up at the kid, he awkwardly stared at the phone trying to find a way to apologize but not seem like he was guilty._

Derek: is it important?

Me: it's fine... I'll just do it alone

_Derek sighed and audible "fuck,"_

Derek: Look man... I don't apologize often but I'm sorry. I'm in heat and I haven't gotten lucky with any girls at the bar... and I'm not turned on by porn so I'm crankier than usual. I didn't mean you weren't pack

Me: ok TMI, but I accept your apology. I need to go to a town an hour away for something, my jeep is in the shop.

Derek: And Scott can't take you?

Me: No, he is busy with Allison...

Derek: Ugh... fine, when do you have to go?

Me: Tomorrow, the guy is about to go out of town so I need to get to him before he is gone

Derek: What are you getting anyway?

Me: Isaac is having trouble sleeping because of his night terrors, I asked Deaton if he had anything to help him sleep better and he ran out so I'm going to that town to restock his Supernatural stuff for him.

Me: Just don't tell Isaac I told you, he's embarrassed by it

_Derek was surprised that Isaac had gone to Stiles instead of his own alpha... he realized all of his pack did that too. He shrugged if off deciding it was just that Stiles is more nurturing that him_

Derek: Yeah I'll take you... but only if you help me

Me: ok? Yeah, anything...

Derek: Send me a nude

Me: What!? No!

Derek: Please Stiles! My heat is so backed up that I'd hurt anyone I'd come in contact with and mount them. I don't want to do that to you tomorrow

Me: Get some nudes from someone online or something! Beat off to porn... I promise you anything is better than a nude of mine

Derek: Dude... just man to man send me a nude

_New picture message from Derek_

_Stiles eyes widened looking at the nude from Derek, he bit his lip and his heart started racing_

Me: I'm uncomfortable Derek... aren't you straight? I don't want to ruin our... whatever we are

Derek: All wolves are bisexual... don't make me embarrass you into making you send one...

Me: What do you mean?

Derek: I've seen the messages from all those men on your phone, and the stash of money under your bed. I've even seen you being plowed in your room once, face it... you're a whore. He only thing you're worth is to help actual men get off

_Derek had been catfishing Stiles for months roleplaying with him. He loved how creative he was but it was a no nude relationship because Derek was still guilty about fooling him. Derek in heat couldn't hold back how kinky he had been with Stiles in secret the past couple weeks._

Me: I usually get paid for this stuff...

_Stiles said trying to hold onto what dignity he had left_

Derek: Well... I get the special with all of the sides... for free, and you're gonna do it and have fun

_Stiles sighed shaking with anxiety and terrified how kinky this was, he had gotten so far in this business and passed all the barriers and limits he had set when he was just getting started with it. He had lost respect for himself completely now._

Me: Ok sir...

_Picture message sent_

_Stiles sent a picture of him with underwear on_

Derek: Good girl... now without the underwear

Me: Sorry daddy...

_Picture message sent_

_Picture message sent_

_Stiles sent Derek two photos, one of his ass, and the other one was of his body. He took it a couple nights ago when he had taken a request for money. He wore a thong and a bra, wearing a blonde wig and heavy make-up. Derek's eyes widened when he saw the picture and he gulped, his eyes practically turned into hearts. He got an immediate hard-on and started stroking looking at Stiles' bubble butt._

Me: Sorry I forgot to ask if I could call you Daddy

_Stiles sent scratching the back of his neck, he was so scared if he had creeped Derek out._

_Video Message Received_

_Derek sent a video of him stroking his cock and saying "Tell me to want you want to do to Daddies cock Faggot,". Stiles' widened his eyes at how huge Derek's penis was, he hadn't noticed until he saw Derek's hands on it. When he heard what Derek called him he began getting hard, he doesn't like it but it turns him on in roleplay_

_Video Message sent_

_"I want to suck on daddies big fat cock like this" Stiles said before sitting the phone down, propping the phone against the wall. He stuck a dildo in his ass before filming just so he could take it out, it was the biggest one he owns. It's 12 inches but its nothing compared to what Derek's packin. He pulled the dildo out of his ass and stuck it in his mouth deepthroating it, he made slurping sounds and you could see the dildo going up and down his throat. Derek curled up his toes and started whining, he needed to calm down before sending another video._

Me: Did I do ok? Want me to film another video?

Derek: No Baby Girl... It's fucking amazing, I can't stop rewatching it

Derek sighed deciding to not act like a douche anymore

Me: Oh um... well thanks Daddy, Would you like to come over? I'm home alone

Derek: I don't think that's a good idea... I don't want to hurt of force anything on you

Me: Like you said the only thing I'm worth is to help real men cum

Derek: I changed my mind

Me: What?

Derek: You're worth so much more... you're the most beautiful person I've ever met

Me: Are you drunk or something?

Me: Because the Sourwolf I know isn't this nice

Me: Hello?

\------------

Stiles sighed throwing the phone down after silence for 5 minutes "Well I done fucked up that friendship..." He covered his face up with his hands, blushing because he was so embarrassed. He heard the window fly open and shut, before he could even turn around to see Derek he had weight pressed up against him. Derek heavily panted into Stiles' ear, not from running but how badly Stiles' little video messed with him. "Look what you've done," Derek said pressing his 15-inch cock against Stiles' back. Stiles licked his lips trying to turn around and flip Derek to his back, but he barely even moved the bigger man.

Derek couldn't stop his wolf in heat from controlling him, the heat brings out the worst in him. "I've watched about 15 old disgusting men plow the shit out of you in this room, and countless men in other places too. Even though it was infuriating and disgusting to watch I did. You need to be cleansed," Derek within seconds picked Stiles up by the skin of his neck and slammed him against the wall, he wasn't light with the younger boy because he knew he loved it. Stiles moaned as Derek's wolf face grew closer to his "W-what are you gonna do to me..." Stiles asked nervous and curious. Derek slapped him "You're being a very disobedient fag... I'm going to cleanse you, and then train you," Derek forced Stiles down to his knees. He looked on the ground to see Stiles' phone, he picked it up and broke it in half. "You no longer are alough to be a little whore! You're mine!" Derek blew up getting in Stiles' face, he quickly nodded and tried to hide the tears that were forming, Derek let out a chuckle and licked up the tears before planting a harsh kiss on the boy.

Derek ripped his clothes off and forced the tip of his cock in Stiles mouth, he began to happily blow him but a bitter taste flew into his mouth. His mouth soon filled up with salty golden liquid from Derek's dick. Stiles whined and tried to push Derek away bought the wolf overpowered "Swallow you slut," Derek said harshly and stopped his piss so Stiles drank all of it. Stiles body went limp and he gave in taking it in a gulp, the piss was so pungent he gagged but Derek didn't care. He continued pissing in Stiles' mouth, when he was almost down he pulled out and pissed on Stiles body. "You're not allowed to clean this off or shower until we're done training... this means you have to wear this scent tomorrow when we go to that town... and around the pack," Derek pulled a chunk of Stiles' hair in the back so he would look up at him. "What do you say!" Derek growled and Stiles' flinched, "Y-Yes sir," Stiles whimpered. He was ashamed of enjoying every moment of this, "I like you better with that cute buzz cut... expect to lose all of this hair tomorrow," Derek said picking him up and Stiles shook his head, he had been trying to grow his hair out for 2 years. "I-It take so long to grow..." Stiles mumbled and this sent Derek into a rage.

Derek was gonna be nice and fuck him on the bed, but since Stiles backtalked him he though his ass on the ground. Stiles cried in pain holding his arm that he landed on, he looked up at Derek biting his lip waiting on what he does next. Derek pulled his phone out of the pocket of his pants and put his video camera on. "This is video evidence of what happens when a faggot disrespected its master," Derek growled slammed his cock in Stiles' surprisingly tight hole. He rammed himself and listened in pleasure as Stiles cried in pain. Since he was so built up from his heat he came within 3 minutes. He let out animalistic moans as he shot his load into Stiles belly.

When he had finished Derek has just realized the trance he was in, he closed out of the camera. "Oh shit..." he mumbled seeing that he accidently sent it to someone. He looked down to the 17-year-old kid he was attached to for a couple more hours. he gently picked him up ignoring his own pain, he tried his best not to send any more pain to a passed out Stiles.Derek positioned them on the bed, keeping in mind to make Stiles feel as comfortable as he could. After a minute of Derek waiting for Stiles to become conscious again, he began panicking and whimpering.

Stiles opened his eyes waking up to Derek whimpering his brains out, he looked back to see what was wrong but he had moved Derek's knot, making it send more cum into him and send both of them discomfort. "I-I'm so sorry Stiles... I couldn't control my wolf," Derek covered his face embarrassed. "So um... you didn't really mean you were gonna train me?" Stiles asked disappointed, Derek looked at him confused. "I will... but I hurt you, Stiles... to the point you passed out!" Derek said disgusted with himself, "I know... It was hot," Stiles said. Derek furrowed his eyebrows "You're fucked up..." he stated and Stiles chuckled. Derek guiltily whimpered wrapping Stiles in his arms tighter, "You're mine..." Derek mumbled hoping Stiles would agree. "I'm yours..." Stiles cuddled back into him forgetting about the knot.

_Derek's Phone POV_

_Pack Group Chat_

_Lydia: Ok um... gross... but I knew it! I shipped it so hard!_

_Scott: Derek stop plowing my buddy! I'm gonna go boil my eyes now_

_Liam: Damn I didn't know Stiles had a phatty!_

_Scott: Gross! As your alpha I will not accept you degrading my buddy... that includes you Derek, you better hope Stiles tells me he wasn't taken advantage of..._

_Kira: Awe... I guess, I hope you are happy together_

_Peter: Fuck... I might have to um... stick around the loft and spy soon #Beatingofftothisrightnow_

_Liam:^^^^_

_Scott: Who the fack are you?!_

_Lydia: It's Peter..._

_Scott: Peter? You better not touch my buddy or I will burn you down in a building and make you go back to that hospital..._

_Peter: Fuckin relax McCall... it's not my fault your friend has a phatty_

_Scott has removed Peter from the Pack Group Chat_

_Lydia: Thank you... is it I find that video a little hot_

_Scott: SMH!_

_Liam: Well um... I just finished the video if you know what I mean, can you send me more?_

_Scott: LIAM!_

_Jackson: Same Liam, I want more... I'll pay if I can watch in real life  
_

_Isaac: ^^^^_

_Scott: Jackson! What the fuck is wrong with you!? You hate Stiles!_

_Jackson: Yeah... I hate his personality... He is a fucking babe though_

_Scott: Excuse me?_

_Picture message from Jackson_

_Scott: Is that Stiles?_

_Lydia: Those are my fucking shoes!_

_Lydia: He looks better in them than I do..._

_Isaac: True_

_Lydia: Fuck off_

_Scott: Why do you have a picture of Stiles in drag..._

_Jackson: Catfishing him on Grindr... He's super fucking easy to get pictures from_

_Liam: Grindr? Excuse me while I go download it..._

_Isaac: HAHA! same dude!_

_Scott: I'm not ok with this..._

_Jackson: Just admit it McCall... You'd bone Stilinski..._

_Scott: What!? The fuck I would!? He is like my brother!_

_Lydia: Come on Scott... Even I would fuck him... You know he was sexy in that photo_

_Scott: He was beautiful... not sexy..._

_Lydia: AWWWW!_

_Isaac:^^^^_

_Liam:^^^^_

_Jackson: Dude I would Effiel Tower that idiot with you, bust that ass open with my cock as you skull fuck him_

_Lydia: Ok... that's my cue to leave... make this your little gay kink group_

_Lydia left the group_

_Kira left the group_

_Jackson kicked Malia out of the group_

_Jackson kicked Hayden out of the group_

_Jackson kicked Allison out of the group_

_Scott left the group_

_Jackson added Scott back to the group_

_Scott: Guys... I'm just not fucking comfortable with you degrading my best friend_

_Liam: We're not degrading him... Jackson I'd like to take Scott's place in the effiel tower..._

_Jackson: Hell yeah bitch!_

_Isaac: Can I join?_

_Me: I'm training this faggot the next couple of weeks... if Whittemore becomes my bitch for  a week with behaving you guys can "bust" Stiles open anytime_

_Scott: How are you ok with this? And Don't call him that..._   
  


_Jackson: I'll start now... what do I do_

_Video Message from Derek_

_"Come down here and lick my piss off of Stiles and his floor" Derek said showing Stiles and then pans down to the floor with the pile of piss in the corner_

_Jackson: Fine... but you better let me have no fucking limits with Stilinski_

_Isaac: May I be your bitch?_

_Liam:^^^^_

_Derek: Haha! Yeah come on over baby boy's_

_Derek: Scott why don't you send us a dick pic to assure us you're not turned on by this_

_Scott: No..._

_Derek: I knew it;)_

_Scott: Of course I know Stiles is beautiful... but he deserves to be fucking nice and slow..._

_Derek: Preferably by you?_

_Scott: I didn't say that..._

_Derek: It was Implied_

_Video message from Derek_

_"Don't you wanna work to fuck him 'nice and slow'..." Derek said cockily smiling at the camera, he panned down to show Stiles stilled knotted by him. he crossed his eyes in pleasure as Jackson, Liam, and Isaac cleans the piss off of him with their tongue. "Sir?" Stiles looked up at him and then at the camera confused and then back at Derek. "Baby Girl, Why don't you show Scott what you would do to him using Jackson..." Derek told him and Stiles widened his eyes. "Y-you're gonna send it to Scott?" Stiles asked and Jackson scrambled to his feet laying down in front of Stiles. "You know you want him to dick you down..." Derek chuckled handing Jackson the phone to record Stiles. Stiles' gulped and nodded. He sent Jackson puppy dog eyes and picked up his 10-inch cock. Knowing that Scott was romantic Stiles slowly swirled his tongue around Jacksons tip and working the shaft in. Derek took the phone back and pushed Jackson off of the bed, "Back to work Faggot..." Derek commanded pointing to the piss pile. "See Scott... one week of being my bitch, then you can gently fuck your best buddy whenever, wherever you want," Derek said_

"It's been 10 minutes... do you think he is mad at me?" Stiles asked nervously, Derek began to do something to cheer him up but then they all heard a motorbike pull up. Scott sheepishly came through the window and Stiles blushed when he saw Scott clenching his bulge. "Good boy... now join the rest of the bitches..." Derek told him and Scott glared at him. He climbed on the bed and began cleaning the piss off of his lips, Derek snatched him away "He is mine! You aren't allowed to kiss up or anything like that until your week is over or I tell you to..." Derek growled. Scott shrugged "You told us to lick the piss off his body... lips count," Scott said and Derek sighed. Scott continued to clean off his face with his tongue, he waited until Derek was distracted before planting a small kiss on his best buddy.


	13. You Can Wait Here If You Want - Stafael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink/Trigger Warnings: Forced, Non-Con, Rough Sex  
> Romantic or Kinky: Kinky  
> Ages: Stiles is 16 and Rafael is 42  
> In this AU Rafael had never left

Stiles father dropped him off at Scott's house, he was in a big rush and didn't have time to wait for Stiles to get in. Stiles walked up the steps and knocked, he actually didn't know if Scott was there. When Sheriff Stilinski got a call from work he had just wanted to stay home alone, but after what happened last time he wasn't trusted enough to stay alone anymore. Rafael opened the door "Oh hey bud, why'd you knock? You're family, you can just come in," Scott's dad told him. Stiles didn't like Scott's dad because off all the shit he had put Scott through, he had also got a bad vibe from him a couple times.

"Oh hi Mr. Rafael, is Scott home?" Stiles asked, Rafael bit his lip "Oh no, he just started his shifts at the animal clinic. You can wait here for him if you want though," Rafael informed him, "O-ok, I'll just be in his room," Stiles said and Rafael nodded letting the boy in. Stiles went into his friend's room closing the door behind him.

_Stiles: Hey Buddy, dad doesn't feel comfortable with me staying home alone after he caught me and Derek in my room. He dropped me off and now I'm in your room_

_Scott: K man, I'll be home in a couple hours_

Stiles flops down on the bed looking for something to do to keep him occupied. He first tried reading one of Scott's comics but they were all boring, he then just decided to turn on the tv. He flipped through a couple of channels and looked through the DVR searching for something to watch, he ended up just turning off the tv and watched YouTube on his phone. He heard some knocks on the door before Rafael opened the door "I'm about to order some pizza... if you want some," Rafael said. Stiles looked up to find him all wet and a towel wrapped around his hips. "Oh... I-I'm not hungry, I ate before I left the house," Stiles said softly and avoids looking at the older man.

Rafael chuckled going into the room shutting the door behind him, "What are you doing Mr. Rafael?" Stiles sand curling his legs up when Rafael sat on the end of the bed. "Your father told me what you had done a couple weeks ago," He told him. "he told me you and your boyfriend, Derek correct, where fucking in your room," Rafael said making Stiles flinch uncomfortably when he cursed. He shook his head "Derek's much bigger than you... I bet he plowed your brains out, and you loved every second of it, didn't you" Rafael stood up walking closer to where Stiles was on the bed. Stiles glares at him before trying to get up and leave, Rafael grabs him by the arm stopping him from leaving. "I bet his cock felt nice going in and out of that tight hole didn't it... his favorite feeling is that little tongue of yours swirling around his dick," Rafael said lifting Stiles up.

Stiles squirmed around "P-please stop, you're making me uncomfortable," Stiles told him but Rafael didn't care. He dropped his towel to reveal his 9-inch cock semi hard. "S-Scott will be back any minute... a-and so will Melissa," Stiles cried. Rafael stuck his thumb in the boy's mouth resting the rest of his fingers under his chin, "Scott won't be back till 9 and Melissa has a night shift... you're mine for 3 hours you little slut," Rafael hissed forcing his thumb in his mouth. Stiles gagged on his sobs "You better not tell anyone this... it's not my fault you are a slutty faggot..." Rafael said. He pushed on the boy's forehead and forces his mouth open with his other hand, shoving his dick in his mouth.

Stiles whined as Rafael skull fucked him, he was beaten upside the head for not removing his teeth. "take you teeth off my cock and blow me correctly, or I'll pull them all out so we don't have that problem," Rafael threatened. Stiles knew he should obey him, Rafael has the authority to make him disappear, making him into a sex slave. "S-sorry..." Stiles apologized and correctly blows him. "Sweet boy..." Rafael said straddling him, Stiles worked down his shaft quickly because he is already used to Derek's werewolf cock. Rafael moves closer to the bed trapping the boy between his legs, he fucked into his mouth not caring if the boy could take him all. "Oh you're gonna be fun these next couple of hours, aren't you faggot..." he chuckled petting the back of Stiles' head and the boy widened his eyes.


	14. Peeping Alpha - Jerek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Jackson and Derek
> 
> Kink/Trigger Warnings: Narsacism, Voyeurism

Jackson smiled as he ran up the sidewalk when he got back from the pack meeting, he was finally alone. He had been waiting to be alone for ages. Whether it was a new threat in town and the pack forcing him with protecting Stilinski, or one of his parents home... he was never left alone. The pack had just defeated a Djinn that came through, and his parents were on vacation so he knew he wouldn't be interrupted. He skipped into the house looking the doors behind him, and whistled up the steps to his rooms.

When he got in his room he immediately got the box out of his closet, he took the candles out of it and started lighting them. He laid down a blanket on the floor and a lot of his pillows. Before he got started he took the mirror out of his bathroom and right in front of the place he had created. "You're so fucking sexy," Jackson told himself looking in the mirror and laying down, he propped himself up with the bigger pillows and he had the perfect view of himself. He stripped off his clothes and trailed his fingers do his abdomen. 

He dumped the box of toys and oils out on the side of the blanket and he grabs the body oil out, he pours some on his chest rubbing it all over his body. He wiped his hands clean and went through the recordings he had taken on his secret phone. He recorded himself talking dirty, moaning quietly, and then moaning like a whore. He sat his phone down and rubbed himself sort of feeling like a freak. He knows this behavior is odd but it's the only way that makes him happy and its the only way he is turned on. He had had sex with countless people of both genders, but nothing seemed to turn him on more than looking in the mirror while he pleasured himself. He grabs the vibrator and runs it down the shaft of his cock to get it hard, and then he slowly entered it in his tight hole. "Mhh," he moaned as it slid into his hole, and the slutty moans he had recorded turned on.

His whole body tensed up when he heard something "Fuck..." He whispered quickly getting up running into his bathroom and putting his robe on. He grabs a mini statue to protect himself if it was an intruder. He opened his door looking out "Hello?" called out, he slowly creeping down the stairs. He heard a slight scuff of someone's shoe underneath the stairs so he jumped down readying to protect himself, "Relax it's just me..." Derek sighed. Jackson took a sigh of relief. "Why are you here..." He rolled his eyes "More importantly... how did you get in?" He asked skeptikla, "I had a key, and I uh- came to tell you something about the Djinn," Derek lied and Jackson could hear it. Jackson cocked his head to the side in confusion, he looked down at the alpha's pants to see him clutching his bulge. "D-did you see anything..." Jackson widened his eyes not wanting anyone to know his secret, "No," Derek blushed trying to hide himself.

Jackson started walking back up "Leave," He told Derek, "I-it sounds like you're fucking a hot slut... do you guys mind if I watch?" Derek mumbled and Jackson looked back at him raising an eyebrow. "You want to fucking watch me have sex?" He asked and Derek shook his head embarrassed, "I didn't strike you as a pervert... sure, just don't tell anyone and I won't tell anyone about you," He said throwing his robe off and walking up the stair going to his room.

When Derek got in Jackson's room he was confused when he didn't see anyone there, and then he realized what was going on. Derek gulped and slid down his pants and his 14-inch cock bursted out. Jackson widened his eyes "I hope you know that's not going to me..." Jackson told him and Derek bitterly laughed, "I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last person on earth..." Derek chuckled. He, in fact, wouldn't fuck anyone if they were the last person on earth, he hated having sex but loved to watch it. It started out by him watching Peter fuck his girlfriends, and then when he made his pack he would peep on them. "Why don't you tell my why you're really here?" Jackson bit his lip, he alway wanted an audience. "Peter told me you were really hot to watch... and Stiles is asleep," Derek said fully stripping now.

He hadn't really started on his own and invading his pack's privacy, his uncle had. Stiles would let any guy that breathed fuck him, he is a huge slut and he is Derek's favorite one to watch. Isaac and Scott would let him and Peter in the room when they fucked, Peter would sometimes join but Derek wouldn't. besides those three Derek was bored with the rest.

"Why don't you compliment me while you perv out over there?" Jackson chuckled relaxing back and sliding the vibrator inside of him. Derek scoffed rolling his eyes "You can either leave, or praise my glorious body," Jackson said. "Fine... If I was forced to have sex with someone... I would pick you," Derek said, he isn't a big talker to begin with and he is even less social during watching. "Oh yeah big guy? What would you do to me?" Jackson moaned hitting his prostate, hearing his sweet moans sent shivers down Derek's spine.

Derek walked towards Jackson laying down beside him, Jackson glared at him but continued to inch the vibrator deeper hitting his prostate. "First, I'd make you swallow my cock, skull fucking you until you couldn't take it anymore. And then, I would pick you up by those biceps and force you on all fours. Lastly, I'd eat out that tight little hole of yours before I stuck one finger in, then another, and another until I had my entire fist in there," Derek whispered close to his ears. Jackson enjoyed hearing that but couldn't help but to laugh "You're pathetic," he chuckled, Derek growled telling him not to go too far even though he liked being humiliated while watching.

Jackson felt himself closer to climax so he stopped pleasuring himself, he didn't want to finish so quickly. Derek stopped as well because he was close to climax as well. After a couple minutes of awkward silence "T-touch me..." Jackson said softly and Derek raised an eyebrow at him, "We are both anti-social when it comes to sex, and we are both still really turned on... so maybe if you touch me we can both last longer," Jackson suggested. Derek bit his lip unsure but pulled Jackson closer and kissed him. Jackson pulled away "Kissing is the only thing I do like about sex," He explained, "Yeah... me too, I don't know why I did that," Derek chuckled.

Derek stood up and pulled Jackson's head up to his crotch, he shoved his dick into his mouth, Jackson hesitantly wrapped his lips around Derek's shaft remembering from past times to not use teeth. Derek cringed blushing and his dick slowly became flaccid, "I'd be offended if I didn't hate every second of that," Jackson stated while gagging. "Good boy," Derek chuckled petting the back of his head, Jackson widened his eyes surprisingly fond of hearing that from Derek. They didn't have an Alpha/Beta relationship together as close as Derek was with the others. Derek noticed how confused and happy Jackson was when he had praised him. Derek held his hand under Jackson's chin kissing him softly, and then he was a bit rough at the end of the kiss. "Be a good boy and show me how you fuck yourself," Derek slightly smiled and Jackson nodded eagerly.


	15. Fetish Week! Babysitter - Starrish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink/Trigger Warnings: Luring, Teasing, Sweaty, Waxplay
> 
> Romantic or Kinky: Romantic
> 
> BTW: Look up Ryan Kelly nudes... you're welcome

"You realize I'm 17 right..." Stiles scoffed when his father had told him Parrish was on his way, John had an overnight shift. "I don't care, Stiles! I'm not going to come back home to see you being plowed by a 24-year-old werewolf again!" John yelled at him and Stiles chuckled a little remembering how embarrassed his dad was when he walked in. John looked at the time on his watch and sighed, "Ugh, Parrish is late..." He sighed, he needed to leave 30 minutes ago. "Go on to work daddy... I'll be a good little boy and behave," Stiles said condescendingly because John was treating him like a 2-year-old. "Fine... don't sneak out..." John said glaring at his son backing out of the house without breaking eye contact.

Stiles stares back at him with innocent eyes, Stiles waited to hear his father's car pull out. When he was gone Stiles shot up and ran up to his room, he had been planning this ever since his father told him Parrish would be "babysitting him". He had the biggest crush on Jordan ever since they met, they really hit it off. Stiles had made an effort to clean his room this morning, he brought out some candles and lit them all over the place, he dimmed the lights and stripped down to his black lacey thong.

Stiles lounged on his bed making an effort to seduce him, he tried way more than he did to get Derek to fuck him. He literally just kneeled and pulled Derek's pants down, and then the next thing he knew Derek was skull fucking him against his bed. Stiles repositioned himself on his new silky bed cover about 3 times before he finally gave up. He just turned the music up some and then arched his back,  he slid his hand down to his asshole. He sit the string to the side and then fit his middle finger in.

Stiles hadn't heard the footsteps coming up the stairs "Oh god! I'm sorry," Jordan covered his face embarrassed when he went into Stiles' room, he went to leave for some privacy but Stiles shot up and pulled him back. "This is for you..." Stiles face went red, he didn't plan how he was actually going to seduce him. Jordan furrowed his eyebrows confused as Stiles guided his hand down to his waist. "T-This is inappropriate," Parrish said softly trying to fight back his temptation.

Stiles smirked that he didn't really have to do much convincing, he began to trail kisses down Jordan's neck and he seemed to relax after that. "I want you... My body is all yours tonight," Stiles begged and Jordan gulped. "Please," Stiles said desperately and kissed him, Jordan kissed back and then ran his hand down to the boy ass. "Ok... fine, don't tell anyone," He gave in roughly picking up Stiles wrapping his legs around his waist, Stiles let out a small moan as his body hit the bed.

Jordan stripped his shirt off and he was all sweaty, he had actually walked here from his house. Stiles bit his lip and leaned and licked up the sweat from his abs. Jordan moaned and pinned Stiles back down, he was a lot more dominant that Stiles imagined, and he loved that. Stiles looked down as Jordan took his underwear off licking his lips, He tried to lean up to blow him. "No, your body is mine tonight, close your eyes," Jordan commanded and Stiles smiled obeying him.  He crumpled his boxers into a ball and used it as a gag for Stiles' mouth and shoved it in his mouth.

Jordan blew a candle out and let it cool down some, "What are you doing?" Stiles asked when Jordan hadn't done anything for a minute. As soon as he asked that Jordan had dribbled some of the wax on his nipples, Stiles moaned and shuttered in pleasure. The wax wasn't hot enough to burn or hurt Stiles, Jordan spread it around circling his nipple while it was still malleable. When it hardened it crumbled off Stiles' skin was more tender and soft than it was before.

He was fully erect by now because he had been fantasizing about this for a while, Stiles had some lotion on the nightstand so he got to. He lubed up his cock and his hole, and he slowly slid himself up. Stiles arched his back and held onto Jordan's bicep as he intense his thrusts, Parrish then picked Stiles up sitting him on his lap. Stiles bounced up and down onto Jordans 8 inch cock and Jordan helped him, he wrapped his large hands around his small waists. Parrish latched his lips on Stiles nipple and sucked on it, swirling his tongue around him. "J-Jordan, fuck..." He moaned softly, Jordan made him feel beautiful and delicate. Stiles ran his fingers through Jordan's hair and sluttily moaned rocking down on Jordan's cock, the boy's cock rubbed up against the deputies abs. "I-I'm gonna cum," Jordan said embarrassed because he hadn't  lasted very long, "Me too," Stiles giggled. Jordan smiled and wrapped his hand around Stiles' cock and pumped it. Jordan threw them back on Stiles' back also continuing to fuck him, he intensed his thrust and then reached his climax. "Feels so good inside of me," Stiles moaned crossing his eyes in pleasure feeling Jordan's cum squirting against his prostate. Stiles cock starts throbbing and came on Jordan's stomach. They smile at each other and kiss, "What the fuck is going  on?!" Derek growled slamming down the window after he jumped in the room, Stiles and Jordan look at the alpha wolf and gulped.


	16. Fetish Week! New Body - Stackson (Dom Stiles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Read the Kink Category and if you are grossed out by any don't read, and don't comment that this is gross please and thank you:).
> 
> Kink Category: Dom and Sub, Rough Kink, Spit Fetish, pet play, hermaphroditism, humiliation, milk

8:20 P.M.

Stiles is getting the house set for the night, he locks the doors and Windows. He's always nervous when his father is on night shifts. He turns off the tv and lights as he goes up to his bedroom. Tonight was the first full moon since he had found out he wasn't completely a normal human, on his 18th birthday last week he found out he was a hermaphrodite. He hadn't told anyone because he was embarrassed, he researched about it for the past week as well.

When his balls had stuck to his taint he started to freak out, he almost fainted when his body was forming a vaginal canal. It was so painful he had to lock himself in his room and shut down the pack texting him, and his father trying to come inside of the room. He read in full moons he would be in heat. Herms are like the carriers for babies in most packs of Werewolves, and of course he'd be the only one to be it since he was the "Normal" one. It wasn't until Tuesday that his nipples and chest became so sore, he had began forming breasts... big breasts at that. He was at least a double D by yesterday, he wanted the to stop growing because he doesn't know how he will cover these up.

He read that herms are extremely dominant, like he would be able to control Alphas. He was excited to be able to make Derek do anything for him. As for right now, he was exhausted from his body forming new genitals and organs, when he flopped down in the bed he felt his groan soaked "Shit... I didn't even feel like I had to pee," he said getting red in the face, he hated that his body was doing this to him. He took his pants off to realize he hadn't peed, his body had fully formed and it was slick. An overwhelming feeling to get laid came over him, even more than normally. He tested out his new vagina and felt inside of it, it was so tight and wet.

He gulped to see that his balls he once had were a vagina now, he was sad even though his balls wasn't his favorite part about him. He practically had a heart attack when he heard a knock on his window, he ran into his bathroom covering himself up with a dirty shirt that was on the floor. He doubled his underwear and then put on some thick sweat pants.

**Stiles POV**  
I peek my head out of the bathroom to see Jackson I patiently waiting out of the window. "Let me the fuck in..." he folded his arms and I rolled my eyes, I remembered one of the texts were from Derek saying that the pack would rotate taking watch over me. The is the next threat in town and they are called the Dread Doctors, "I can protect myself Jackson, just go back home," I told him. "No, this was Derek's orders for me and I don't want to disobey him again," Jackson said not wanting to be punished by Derek again, the last time he obeyed Derek he was put down in the torture chamber below the burnt Hale house for a month, along with almost being kicked out of the pack for not listening.

"I'll just tell him you stayed, go home I'm serious," I begged, "No! Now let me in before I break this window, you can finish beating off later" Jackson scoffed. I folded my arms blushing and unlocked the window running to the bed and covering up with my blanket so he doesn't smell my heat. Jackson opened the door "Ew! It reeks in here!" He coughed and I was glad I hadn't cleaned in months, all he can smell is my dirty clothes. "When's the last time you cleaned this pl-" he stopped and his eyes turned an electric blue, _fuck.... he smells me._

Jackson started stalking my way and I backed up into a corner uncomfortable with this, "Why do you smell so good?" I could tell he was trying to restrain himself but his wolf was overwhelmed. He jumped on my bed snatching off my blanket and dove his face into my crotch where my slick had soaked through already. He looked down at my breasts and it looked like I had been forming milk because I had two spots that leaked through my jacket. I moaned as he roughly sucked on my crotch and his rough hands had rubbed against my waist. "Stop..." I said calmly yet full with command, Jackson backed up immediately.

Jackson looked up at me confused why he had just done that, he then made eye contact with my boobs. It was difficult to see since I had a dark baggy hoody on. "Take off your shirt," he told me dominantly and I shook my head. I had built up anger against him, and I had frustration built up from becoming the herm of the pack only because I wasn't Supernatural yet. "You're going to listen to me... and you're going to obey me," I told him dominatingly. He nodded up at me "What was that? You can speak can't you?" I said patronizing him, he gulped biting his tongue "Yes Stiles..." he told me.

"Good start Jackson. But you're going to refer to me as Princess, Ma'am, and Mistress from now on," I said with only some experience off of dominating guys on kik and he nodded again. I slapped the back of his head "Nodding isn't an answer," I grabbed I'm by the collar, "Y-yes ma'am," I could tell he was having trouble being submissive. My mind is coming up with ideas for him to learn quickly that I'm in charge. "Knees..." I said and he immediately got on the floor and stood on his knees, I smiled "take off your clothes and get on all fours." I told him and within seconds he was naked on my floor. "You're going to stay on all fours like a dog until I tell you to stand back up," I told him, "Yes ma'am," he said with his mouth open waiting for me to do anything.

He smiled remembering all of my slave/Sub things I bought a couple years ago, I use to be a slave for older men on kik before I found out I loved to dominate more than being submissive. He pulled out a cock ring and a chastity cage, "W-what are those for," he gulped looking st me with large eyes. I chuckled deciding to put the chastity cage on him later, I take the cock ring and put it on around Jackson's cock and balls. "I-its uncomfortable mistress..." he whined, I bend down in front of him now "it will stretch out, you'll get used to it," I told him. "Beautiful boy," I caress his face and kiss him, he lightly bit my lip and then tackled me down climbing on top of me trying to take my shirt off. I pushed him off of me "No... I'm the dominant one, got it? You don't touch me unless I tell you to," I scolded him, "Y-yes mistress, sorry princess," he said guiltily.

I decided him to tease him a bit and takes off my shirt, he licked his lips and them moaned when he saw my tits. I guess since I'm in heat I form milk for the pack or something, and then I take off my pants and underwear. The slick that I'm forming is a jelly consistency and I guess it takes place of lube, also to make the knot go in easier. The slick is all the way down my inner thigh, and my milk is running out of my nipples trailing down my stomach. It feels tight and stressed so I squeeze them some, it squirts into Jackson's face and I chuckled not even planning this. "Have you always been like this princess?" Jackson asked confused, "no... I just started changing when I turned 18, I'm the pack's hermaphrodite..." I told him. He tilted his head confused and I shuttered with pleasure, he is really sticking to acting like a dog since I told him to stay on the floor. "I guess every pack has one, Derek didn't warn me. I turned into one because I was the only human in the pack," I informed him.

I laid down on my bed feeling up myself torturing Jackson, I know he wants to worship me. I look him in the eyes as I finger my pussy "Hop up here and clean me off," I told him and he began licking my body clean. He had everything clean so he looked at me asking me what he does next. My vagina had paused in making slick but my boobs were still leaking and felt full. "Good boy, now help me out and drink my milk, it's really uncomfortable because they are full. He face physically lit up when I said good boy, he laid between my leg and began to drink my milk and I moaned. "Good boy," I repeated and it felt like he went from 80% of trying to pleasure me to 100%.

Jackson sucked on my left nipple for about 20 minutes and then started on the right one. My body went limp because of all of the release from my body. I pet the back of his head and then every so often I ran my hand down his back. Most of my milk was gone now and I was forming slick now again. "Ok baby boy, now you can pick me up and fuck me," I told him and he eagerly climbed down. He sucked on my cock for a while and then trailed down to licking my cunt. He slit his tongue in and then stretched it out with his fingers before picking me up.

He propped me against the wall to had full support of my, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He slowly inserted his cock in my cunt and then he thrusted into me, I started to moan and he kept his hand down supporting my lower back. He continued to suck my nipples along with lightly biting my tits too. My body went limp with pleasure and I started to orgasm, Jackson whimpered and he came inside of me and his knot formed.

He laid me down and then laid himself onto of me, I tilted my neck and he began kissing me and giving me a hickey. "D-don't tell the pack, I'll tell them when I'm comfortable," I told him out of breath, "Yes Princess... but they will smell you like I did," he warned me and I sighed knowing he was right. "Well for now, you're my favorite puppy, you were a very good boy tonight," I told him and he smiled against my neck.


	17. Fetish Week! Do You Think It Would He Awkward If I Joined - Orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink/Trigger Warning: Teasing, Filthy, Watersports, Public Sex  
> Guest staring: Sam and Dean Winchester  
> \----------

Derek had taken the pack on a beach trip after The Wild Hunt went out of town, everyone wanted to take some time away from their lives. But in true Stiles fashion he provided for saving Derek's own pack, without even getting thanks for it. Derek tried to get a house closer to the beach but they were all booked. They got a house a couple minutes from the beach, so it wasn't that bad of a drive.

When they found out beach parking wasn't an option, they parked in public access parking. They all got out excitedly, even Sourwolf had a hint of a smile on his face. Scott and Isaac fought off Stiles from carrying anything, they didn't want him to be picking up a lot and relax, but they just said it would take him a longer time to carry it. "Why... I'm not a little girl, I can carry things," Stiles folded his arms, he then rolled his eyes when Lydia helped them. "That's right, your the pack's little princess," she teased him.

Leaving the parking lot Stiles saw the coolest car, "Oh my god! That's a fucking sick car!" Stiles ran up behind them to get a closer look. The brothers quickly closed their trunk but not before Stiles got a peek. "Thanks, pipsqueak... it's my baby," the shorter one out of the two talked down to him, they were giants compared to Stiles but he wasn't intimidated. "Stiles! Come on!" Derek called him but Stiles didn't break his glare "What's in that trunk..." he said knowing they were hunters, the one with a buzz cut kneeled down "better get back to your friends before that one gets fussy," he said patronizingly. Stiles walked over to the pack not breaking his stare for a while, when he got to Derek he heard him lowly growling. "Derek... we should leave, they are hunters," Stiles warned but Derek shook it off, "No they aren't, they're going to the beach," he said.

When Derek and Stiles got there the pack had already set up the chairs and canopy. Stiles sat in the chair and began putting on sunlotion, "Maybe you should sit under the canopy, so you don't get sun-blistered," Derek said secretly not wanting Stiles to tan his porcelain skin. That got him some laughter and chuckles from the pack, "Can someone rub this in on my back?" Stiles asked handing the bottle back to anyone. Isaac went to grab it but Derek pushed him out of the way, Stiles was busy laying down face down on the chair to notice.

The pack looked at them just wanting them to get together already, Derek was obviously crazy about him but Stiles didn't notice. That's the fact why the pack didn't let Stiles carry anything, because if they did they'd get in trouble by Derek. "So um... what was that thumping noise last night in your room, Stiles? Did anyone else hear it?" Lydia teased, everyone said they heard it to implying that Derek and him fucked last night. They both shrugged "Come on guys, I saw Derek come out of your room last night and it stopped," Liam said and Derek blushed. Stiles looked at Scott blushing, it was actually Scott skullfucking him last night, Scott didn't seem as nervous about it as he was.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Stilinski is the biggest slut ever," Jackson said casually sunbathing and he got some chuckles, and a growl from Derek. "What it's true? He loves getting dick, he even does drag sometimes when he gets laid," Scott said recalling the best night of his life, everyone shrugged it off not suspecting Scott because they were best friends and he'd just know that about him. "Is that true?" Derek gulped biting his lip obviously turned on, Stiles embarrassingly nodded. "Hell... even I think that's hot, where's my strap on?" Lydia joked. "He probably even let you finger him right now like this," Jackson laughed and now Derek blushed.

Stiles glared at the two brothers who decided to set up right beside them he thought he was looking intimidating but he was just looking adorable like usual. Even though the houses were booked beside the beach, no on is here. It's just them and the two other men beside them, and then the next person is a couple feet away, it would probably take them 9 minutes to walk over there. "Ahh! What's going on!" Stiles yelped being picked up by Derek, he ran towards the water with the petite pale boy in his arms.

"Derek it's so cold!" He whined as the got deeper and he clung onto him tightly. Derek smiled and shocked Stiles when he started making out with him, he ran his large hands down the waist of Stiles. It felt like sandpaper against Stiles silky skin. He's hands trails down stiles' lower back and into his swim trunks, he popped one of his fingers into Stiles' tight hole. Stiles sluttily moaned into Derek's kiss and Derek inserted another finger. "Brb..." Scott bit his lip before running in after then, "same," Liam stated and followed him. Isaac, Jordan, Brett, and Jackson went in as well.

Scott wrapped his arm around his best friend taking up most of him, and then the other boys crowded around him. They all stuck in a finger, Scott fit two in. "S-shit," Stiles moaned arching his back at the 8 fingers in his asshole. "Maybe we should train him to be fisted," Jackson chuckled, "I've thought about it... destroying his hole so he can't find anyone else to fuck him except us," Scott said biting his lip only a little territorial. "We just might have to do that," Derek said loving that idea, they all kissed and sucked on his body. "W-would it be weird if I joined..." Lydia asked, "Yes! Why the hell are you even watching!?" Allison laughed and shifting around uncomfortable with even hearing Stiles' moan. Scott and Derek waved Lydia to come over and she got up running to them. The boys thought she was wanting to be fingered like Stiles, she quickly shut them down and then slide and finger in and dominantly kissed him. Stiles looked up at Allison pretending she wasn't here, and the two hunters clearly turned on.

\--2 hours later--   
The boys were already worn out from fucking Stiles and playing in the water, they were all sleeping in their chairs and Stiles saw the brothers packing up. "I'm going to the bathroom," Stiles said and Allison nodded because she was the only one awake. Stiles follows the men to the restrooms which was pretty stupid.

Stiles walked in and looked around not seeing them, they then shut the door and locked it behind him. Stiles gulped but looked not phased by it, he didn't want to look scared. "Why are you bothering me and my friends," Stiles asked annoyed, "We weren't after you... there is a sea witch we were hunting down," Sam said, Stiles thinks he is the more reasonable one. "But you should be so tough, I just saw you get fingered by 7 werewolves and one lady," Dean said backing him into a corner.

Dean pinned him to the wall and Sam kissed Stiles on the neck, "Derek is going to murder you if you rape me..." Stiles threatened. "Face it Stiles, you want us just as much as we want you," Dean said getting in his face. Stiles gulped and got on his knees, he was right... he couldn't resist giant men, he loved them. "Good boy," Dean pet his cheek and then took out his cock and balls, Sam took his out as well. Stiles started sucking on deans and then he pumped Derek's in his other hand. He moaned every time they pulled his hair or tossed him around. Stiles began to freak out when he felt warm bitter liquid run into his mouth, he quickly spit it out and Dean stopped. "Open your mouth or I will make you lick it off of the floor," Dean threaten when Stiles stopped. Stiles cowarded down and then opened his mouth.

Dean pissed in Stiles mouth making him drink it, and Sam pissed on the boy's chest. Dean slapped him and spit in his mouth as well when he go done, he then took Stiles by the hair forcing him to the ground. "Lick it up bitch," Dean said and Stiles obediently did as told. "Stiles!?" They heard and gulped. "You're on your own now bud," Dean whispered. They unlocked the door and pushed the door open catching Derek behind it so they get to the car and pull it.

Derek looked confused when he realized that the two men was running out of the bathroom, he ran in seeing Stiles on the floor and he scrunched his nose together smelling the two men's piss on his mate. He growled furiously and it was too late now, the men had pulled out of the parking lot. Derek went completely silent and grabbed Stiles by the arm dragging him back to the beach, "I-I'm sorry Derek, I didn't mean to," Stiles said guiltily. Derek squeezed his arm tighter and was practically dragging Stiles through the sand by his arm. "D-Derek this hurts," he whimpered but Derek ignored him. His wolf's jealousy took over him "What's going on?" Scott asked and sniffed the air and he came over the same trance as Derek. He followed them into the water and washed the pee off of Stiles. The boys of the pack went in after them, spit on, bit, fingered, and kissed Stiles, they couldn't focus until they had Stiles drenched in their scents. They passed Stiles around like a bar of soap, "We are going to start practicing him to be fisted..." Derek said full of rage and jealousy that two hunters did this. Lydia had no idea what they were doing, but she knew it was hot "Do you think it would be awkward if I joined?" Lydia asked again.


	18. Fetish Week! Do You Want an A? - Steter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink/Trigger Warnings: Teacher/Student, Dubious Consent, Creepy, Rough

Stiles had always been the class clown of the school, sometimes others would chime in and help him out. He had also forced some teachers into retirement or quitting because they had absolutely had enough of him, but not Peter Hale. Peter had been working at the school for about 6 months and was still going strong. Not to Stiles or the Schools knowledge Peter had just fully healed after years of being in a clinic, he was burned down in his house along with the other supernatural family members. When Peter had healed he just wanted to have a normal life and get a job, he applied for a job at the school. He didn't have to have much experience to have the job since the school was starving for new faculty.

Peter went all the way back to high school when he would sneak in the girl's locker room and take pictures, but a single little pale boy covered in moles was his prey now. He would lock forward to his last class of the day for Stiles to come in and brighten his day with his personality. Peter would spend his nights either beating off to pictures of Stiles he took, or stalking outside of his window.

Peter never planned on doing anything with the boy, but one day as class was ending he couldn't help his temptation. "Stiles, Can you stay behind for a bit," Peter asked when he was walking out with the rest of the class, "Yeah, Am I in trouble Mr. Hale?" Stiles asked and Peter shuttered and gritted his teeth loving to hear that from Stiles. He looked confused and oddly at the older man. "I um... I need help bringing some of these papers down to the basement," He lied handing the papers to Stiles and then got his keys. Peter led them to the door to the basement, he turned and led them down the hallway. "So I've heard you have been spending a lot of time with my nephew Derek," Peter asked and Stiles smiled, "Yeah... He has been helping my friend out," Stiles said vaguely. He knew ever since he met Derek that his teacher was a werewolf.

As they go further down the hall Stiles got suspicious, he had helped other teachers taking papers down to the basement before and they had never gone this far before. Peter pushed some shelves out from his way and then opened the vault door entering the key number, as well as using the key he had on his lanyard. Stiles opened his mouth in awe never knowing this was here before, Peter let him in and then shut the vault door behind them. This is where Peter was living, you could see his bed and some furniture. Stiles sat the papers down on the desk, and then Peter made his move. He had taken his hand under Stiles legs picking him up and sitting him on the desk. he turned him around to he could make the boy straddle his waist.

Stiles gasped and became bashful "What's wrong Stiles? You're usually so hyperactive and talkative," Peter asked hating that he was getting off to this. Peter had noticed Stiles was like this during class to, he was just annoyed with Scott spending all his time with Allison and not him, but now he was just uncomfortable. "What are you doing?" Stiles asked and his face went red. "I'm trying to help you improve your grade..." Peter smirked at him, "Do you know what you have in my class right now?" Peters asked and Stiles shook his head. "Although your an adorable student, you wittiness can't make you have good grades. You have a 56 'F' in my class as of right now," Peter told him Stiles looked down at the ground ashamed. "No babe... don't be ashamed, I have a way for you to improve it," Peter tilted the boys head up to look at him.

Peter looked into his whiskey-colored doe-like eyes and slowly planted his lips on the boy's soft lips. Stiles submissively let the older man dominate the kiss, he arched his back and wrapped his arms around the neck of Peter. "Do you want an A?" He asked and Stiles looked up at him with innocent eyes and he nodded. Peter lowly growled and couldn't wait to break this boy in.

Peter stripped off his shirt and pants, he whipped his cock out of his boxers and smiled at him. "W-wow..." Stiles widened his eyes looking at the man's 14-inch cock, it was the biggest thing he had ever since. He got down on his knees and tried to touch the man's cock but he held him back. Peter picked him up and laid him down on his back on the desk. He took Stiles shirt off and pulled him to the side of the Derek, He positioned his head so it would be easier to Stiles to take him without gagging.

Peter wrapped his hand around the boy's neck and then slide his cock in, it took a couple minutes Stiles to get used to him. Every time he would use his teeth Peter would squeeze down on his neck, even though he sort of liked it. "Ohh.. fuck baby," Peter moaned and he couldn't help but to skull fuck him. Stiles whined and tugged on a Peters' arm to slow down, Stiles took a deep breath when Peter pulled out.

Peter picked Stiles up and the laid him down on his stomach on the desk, and his legs hanging off of it. Stiles gulped knowing this wasn't going to be pleasant. Him and Scott had fooled around some so he wasn't completely a virgin, he had luckily been stretched out some before. Peter kneeled down and began eating Stiles ass hole out, rimming his tongue around it. "M-Mr. Hale... Please go slow," Stiles said still panting from the blowjob. He stood up and slapped the boy on his juicy ass "Being gentle won't earn an A," He lowly growled and then rammed his cock in the boy's hole.

Stiles whimpered in pain and clung onto Peters' forearms after the werewolf had laid on top of him. Peter drilled into him and mad loud clapping sounds as his balls slapped against the boy's pale ass, "Stop running away..." He pulled him back fucking him harder than before. Stiles body went limp now that he was enjoying the pain a little since he had gotten a little use to it. As the desk squeaked with the rhythm of Peters thrust he knew it could take much more of this. He picked up Stiles once more pulling out. He was about to climax but he wanted to not the boy so he worked quickly. He laid him down on the concrete floor and made him kneel down in doggy style. He then rammed himself back into Stiles and growled lowly as he was about to bust a nut in Stiles' walls, "F-Fuck me harder Mr. Hale," Stiles cried and he didn't have to think, Peter drilled into stiles sending his seed up against Stiles' prostate making him cum at the same time.

Peters knot sent into the tight boypussy and he squirmed uncomfortably, but he didn't have much more energy so he just hung from his teacher's cock exhausted. Peter chuckled a pet the boy's sides, "W-What can I do for extra credit?" Stiles asked softly joked and Peter bit his lip/


	19. Fetish Week! Controled - Statt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Lol! This prompt is extremely fucked up, Matt will be controlling the Kanima to his advantage to get revenge on Stiles and his pack. Please Read the warnings below and if you don't like any please don't hate comment, It's just a prompt in the back of my mind that I've been thinking of for a while.
> 
> Kink/ Trigger Warnings: Non-Con, Controlling, Kanima Sex, sadist, sad
> 
> AU: The pack found out that Matt was controlling the Kanima before they found it was Jackson. Matt had been obsessed with Stiles for years, he had finally worked up the nerve to ask him out. Stiles kindly declined but It sent Matt in a downward spiral until he found out he could control Jackson.

"Why did I have to come? I can't do anything to that thing with my bat! Did you see what that thing did to that hunter?" Stiles gulped as they walked through the woods. He was talking about when one of Argent's hunters was used as a Kanima's Scratching Post. "Yeah... I agree, He shouldn't be here," Scott said and Derek growled under his breath. "Whatever! It's too late now," Derek sighed, he wanted Stiles beside him because he loved his company but didn't want anyone to know.

"Besides you did well the other day at the school's pool, you guys actually scared it away," Derek told them, "Well it was more like he recognized us... I don't know how though?" Scott stated more to himself. "What's the plan if we find him?" Stiles asked, he had the chills like something was stalking them but he felt safe with two werewolves. "Well first-" Derek stopped all of the sudden and grabbed the back of his neck, "Oh god..." Stiles looked back and Scott was on the ground too, he gripped his bat ready to defend him and his friends. He looked up at the trees and he spotted glowing yellow eyes, "Stiles... Go," Scott gritted his teeth.

Stiles stood frozen in fear looking in the Kanima's eyes, he looked scared and confused, "What the hell are you doing?" Derek said angrily that Stiles wasn't running away to safety. "H-He doesn't look like he wants to harm me, I think he recognizes me..." Stiles told them. "Well, he does recognize you, Stiles," He heard from the right and heard a figure walking to him. He looked and saw that it was Matt. Stiles looked at him confused and then back at the Kanima that's stalking towards Matt, "W-Watch out," Stiles pointed and got his bat ready to protect him. He charged towards the lizard and then Matt pushed him down. Stiles popped back up and looked confused when the Kanima had wrapped his tail around Matt's leg, they looked down at him superiorly and it clicked in his mind that Matt was his master. Stiles sighed and then Matt snapped his fingers for the Kanima to take care of them, "Please Matt... I'll do anything, just don't hurt them," Stiles begged.

Matt let out an evil chuckled and kneel down caressing Stiles face, Stiles wanted to pull away but he wanted to be careful with Matt's feelings for his friends safety. "So brave... yet idiotic," Matt kissed him and Stiles cringed. Stiles looked to see what the Kanima was doing and he was setting up his friends, propping them up against the trees. "Please... let's just leave them here and we can run away...," Stiles cried and Matt chuckles, "Stiles... no," Derek grits his teeth together. "You don't recognize him like this do you?" Matt sat staring at the lizard and Stiles shook his head, "It's the failed teenager Derek attempted to turn, he just had a bit of trouble shifting and that's when I found him," Matt said clearly proud of himself. "Jackson?" Stiles glared at Derek because he told him not to give him the bite, "correct Stiles, c'mon over here," He said condescending him and the Kanima stalked over to him. Matt petted him and kneeled down planting a fat kiss on the reptile, stiles looked away in disgust.

"Remember when you denied me when I asked you out?" Matt said bitterly, "Y-yes Matt... I'm so sorry, I was an idiot not to say yes, " Stiles lied trying to save himself and his pack. Matt let out a pitiful chuckle "What you didn't know, is that your little friend over there told the whole school and I was tease for it!" Matt yelled. "Matt... it's not his fault!"  Scott yelled back having trouble because he was paralyzed by the Kanima venom. "Shut up before I get Jackson to rip your friends throat out in front of you!" Matt said angrily. Stiles winced and looked at Derek and Scott sending them looked to be careful with Matt. "W-what are you going to do?" Stiles asked gulping, Matt went over to a tree sitting down and waved the Kanima over to him.

Stiles attempted to back up from the large lizard but before he got far he sunk his claws in his legs paralyzing them. Stiles attempted to bash it in the head with the bat but it just broke not even phasing him, he used the only thing he had left "J-Jackson please... don't listen to him," he began crying. "Your attempts are so pathetic," Matt bit his lip gripping his bulge, Stiles gave up knowing what was going to happen next. "You disgusting fucking sadist..." Scott muttered under his breath, messing with Stiles made all the peace escape his body, he was thinking of all the different ways he could rip Matts limbs apart. Derek was completely red in the face from anger, he was silent because he was saving everything in him for his plan.

Stiles looked down in horror to watch the things penis grow larger every second, it was probably a good 13 inches. He closed his eyes wanting this to be over with already, he wondered if Matt had forced Jackson to do more than just kiss him before this. It flipped Stiles over and  began giving him a rimjob with his snakelike tongue, unluckily for Stiles he was only paralyzed from the mid thigh down. While the Kanima was going down on his ass he had positioned Stiles Face in Matts lap. Matt looked down at him and pointed at his cock. Stiles sighed and then began to blow Matt.

Jackson gained a little control once he realized it was Stiles and his surroundings, he may hate these people but he doesn't want to bring them harm. He knew it would hurt Stiles bad when he mounted him so he let out a little venom in his tongue onto Stiles ass, so it would lessen the pain. "J-Jackson no," Scott cried guiltily making Matt laugh. Jackson felt terrible but he just wanted to please his master.

The Kanima lifted up Stiles' by the ass and flipped him around to wrap his legs around his waist. Stiles looked up in the reptiles eyes with tears streaming down his face making Jackson feel even worse. His soft porcelain skin was sensitive against the skin of the Kanima, it was almost slimy but it was dry like sandpaper at the same time. The reptile slit his cock in the boy's hole making him hitch his back painfully. He began sobbing at this point and trembled, Matt just kept besting off loving every minute of this. He loved the pain of Stiles, plus the pain Scott's feeling because of his guilt.

Jackson began to fully realize what was happening to him, he began to shift back into human. "No!" Matt scolded him making him stop while he was half human and half lizard. Derek had been digging his claws in himself speeding up the process of the venom leaving his body. He had fully gained back the control of his limbs, he stood up commandingly and Matt widened his eyes. He had fully shifted and then let out the loudest and commanding roar for Jackson to submit to him, his eyes glows red

"Put him down..." he said under his breath and Jackson obeyed him. Jaccked dropped Stiles now submitting fully to Derek, Matt got up to run away "catch him..." he said calmly and Jackson ran offer him immediately catching him tackling him to the ground. He brought him back to Derek "Stiles... what should we do to him?" Derek asked. He looked up embarrassed into Matts eyes, and then he looked at Scott glaring at their classmate. "Rip him apart..." Stiles said looking away and covering his ears so he wouldn't have nightmares about witnessing that.

Derek took his shirt off and the boy's ran over to him while Jackson used his former master as a chew toy. Derek put the shirt on Stiles and held him, "I'm going to fucking murder Jackson," Derek muttered. Stiles rested his head on Derek panting still feeling a lot of pain, his best friend say that and took some pain away. "Don't Derek... it wasn't his fault remember, he was under Matts control," Stiles defended him, "I'm still going to make him pay for this," Derek growled and Stiles didn't have much more energy to fight with him. "Ok that's enough... come on," Derek satisfied with the state that Matt was in now, they walked off going back to the loft.


End file.
